Kung Fu Panda: Frozen Abyss
by AzureFlameKenta
Summary: China has experienced an age of peace ever since the defeat of Lord Shen. But the good times will not last. Something is coming, and the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior will need to be ready for it. With the help of a new ally, they might just win.
1. The Hero Awakens

Long ago their lived an old dragon that had lived for many years. Since the beginning of time, this dragon had slept in the mountains of Tavan Bogd, a mountain located just outside the Dong lian city. And it would only wake up every 11 month to stretch its wings. For the 3 months it was awake, the dragon would fly around china, sending the land into a deep sleep with its breath, which would cause the land to be covered in snow. The villager's loved the dragon for its deeds and gave it offerings, which would fill it for another year.

One year, before the dragon could wake up, the land itself became covered in snow again without the help of the dragon. The villagers learned that the dragon was using the people for its own source of food by pretending to have powers over the elements themselves.

Angered, the villagers sent a selected few of their best warriors to kill the dragon, while it was still asleep for what it had done to them. But the warriors misjudged the strength of the dragon and each paid for their lives with it. Each defeated, only one warrior managed to make it back alive, telling the villagers what happened before dying. Scared, the king and queen looked for warriors who could put an end to the dragons raid…but sadly, none would rise to the challenge.

Eventually the dragon started to attack the village whenever it would awaken. In his assault on the villagers, the dragon would kidnap any beautiful girls who he thought he deserved.

Just when the dragon had finally taken the queen to be his bride, and the villagers begun to lose hope, a lone warrior traveling with little but a sword on his side appeared. When the warrior heard what was happening, he only said "I will save the queen." before he boldly entered the dragons mountain, mysteriously trapping the dragon's body in the blade of his sword, and returned the queen to the village. The warrior then left the village without a word and disappeared.

The villagers asked the queen how the warrior could have saved them all and defeated the dragon when no one else could. The queen told a story of how, with a wave of his sword, the warrior's weapon changed into different weapons, each of which were able to pierce the dragons skin. These weapons were able to defeat the dragon and seal it within the sword. The people believed the story and named the sword, the Sword of Heroes.

The years went by, where the land lived in peace and prosperity and eventually, everyone forgot about the dragon and what he had done to the village. Only the queen and king, and their generations of kids, would remember the tale of what had happened and the hero who saved them, wielding the Sword of Heroes.

But, the time will come again, when the dragon will rise and another hero will rise to defeat it.

**AzureFlameKenta presents…**

But the hero has not arrived yet…for he doesn't live in this world.

Soon, he will be joined by six other heroes, and finally save the village again.

**A Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction**

* * *

><p>A tale that would be remembered forever<p>

The beginning of an adventure that would change his life forever

**Kung Fu Panda: Frozen Abyss**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Hero Arrives<strong>

Tick…Tick…Tick…

_"Almost there…"_

Tick…Tick…Tick…

_"Just a few more seconds…"_

Tick…Tick…

"…_Okay, that's bull sh…"_

"Mr. Torisho! When I am talking to you, I would prefer it if you would look at me and not the clock!" A voice yelled out, followed by the sound of a fist slamming against the desk.

"Yes..sir!" The teenager, now know as Shugo answer back, embarrassed. He was a fairly tall teenager that had bright-blue eyes and spiky blond hair that had jaw-length bangs framing each side of his face.

"Look son. I know that your excited to start the weekend, but you need to learn th…"

Suddenly, the loud bell rang, causing all the other students to leave the room, throwing cheers and yelling as they exited the classroom.

"Finally," Shugo called out. "Well, I'll see you on Monday then Mr. H."

"Oh no you don't," The teacher said, grabbing the teen by his collar and pulling him backwards in the process. "The weekend may have started for everyone else, but your project was due by the end of today…and I don't see it on my desk."

"But it's the weekend, and I had many things planned out for this weekend! I even heard their playing Kung Fu Panda 2 in my dorms TV room tonight. Can't I just do it tomorrow or something?"

"No, I can't start my weekend until I have every project handed in." He stated, heading to the door in the process, draging the teen behind him.

"Where are we going?" The blond haired boy asked. The teacher failed to reply, only continuing on to the door.

"Since I'm not allowed to leave until your done your project, I'm going to leave you here while I go and get myself some coffee." The teacher exclaimed.

"But I really wanted to see the movie tonight and I could have it to you by Monday. Can't I just do it later?" Shugo asked again, hoping to make a deal with his teacher…but again, it wasn't going to work.

"Do you even listen when I talk to you…you know what? Don't even answer my question. I already know what you're going to say. As I just said a second ago, I can't leave until your paper is handed in!"

The teen signed. It looked like he was going to be in here for a while.

"What do you want me to do then?"

The teacher smiled, he was finally getting through the teenagers head.

"Tell you what. Since I really want to go home to my wife soon, why don't you write me a three page report on anything you like, and I'll let you go." The teacher said with a warm smile.

"Hmm…let's see…what should I write about." He muttered to himself. "Anything I want to write about huh." A smirk crossed the teenagers face as he pulled out his laptop and began working on his so-called report.

**Xx One Hour Later xX**

"Hey, Mr. H! I'm done my report!" Shugo called out to his teacher, who was taking a nap in the teacher's reclining chair.

"Okay," He replied back. "Just place it on my desk and I'll look at it when I get the chance too. I have the other papers to grade, so just make sure you leave quietly and have a good weekend."

With a small nod, Shugo packed all his stuff up and walked to the front desk. After making sure he had everything he needed, he placed his report on the desk and bolted out the room before the teacher could say anything.

Once he was in the hallway and was sure there was no one in the hallway other then him, Shugo took off in the direction of his dorm at his fastest pace. Mr. H watching him from the doorway.

"_That kid is really in a hurry."_ Mr. H thought, walking over to his desk. _"I wonder what he wrote anyways?"_ He thought out of curiosity. As he looked at the report, his smile changed into a frown as he placed the report on the desk. The nine words written in bold writing on the front page.

**Why Tigress And Po Would Make A Great Couple**

**Xx Shugo's Dorm xX**

"Hey guys I'm back!" Shugo called out, the door swinging open in the process.

"It's about time too. You've missed over half the movie. Where were you?" A bored, eighteen year old asked from the TV room as he grabbed the bowl of popcorn on the middle of the table and proceeded to dig in.

"Had to write a report," The blond haired teen responded. "Where are we in the mov…"

"We just go to the part where Po was blasted away and everyone think he's dead." His friend answered before he could finish his question.

"Did I already miss…" He asked another question, grabbing the bowl of popcorn from his friend, reaching in, only to discover that his friend had eaten all of it.

"Po's already met the Soothsayer and dealt with the pain of losing his parents."

"Then where exactly are w…"

"We just got to the part where Shen gets ready to head out on the ships. Seriously Shugo, you act like you have never seen this movie before."

"Whatever man, at least I can finish my project before their due dates." The teen retorted with a smile as he headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of popcorn.

"Whatever man, that was one time, and one time only."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy." He let out a small chuckle as he sat down on the couch again, a fresh bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Just shut up and watch the movie." His friend replied in an annoyed voice as they both turned back to the TV.

**Xx 32 Minutes Later xX**

"That was awesome!" Shugo exclaimed, jumping up and down on the couch. "Did you see that part where Po deflected Shen's cannons back at him. He was like bam, and Shen's boats where like boom!" He reenacted the scene on the couch, moving from left to right. "And then there was the cool fight scene on the boat. It…was…awesome."

"I know. I was sitting right next to you this whole time." His friend said, getting up and heading to his room. "Oh by the way, can you go and pick up the laundry. I think it's clean by now."

Shugo instantly stopped his jumping around and looked at his friend. "Wait, what." He said. "Why do I have to grab the laundry, none of its even mine? Why can't you just do it yourself?"

"Cause I'm already in my room!" Was the last thing he heard, before the sound of his friends door closing filled the dorm. Leaving Shugo in the room alone.

Having no other choice, Shugo headed out the door. His groaning, filling the hallway as he headed to the elevator. "Stupid idiot, why doesn't he just get his own damn laundry?" He was too busy mumbling, that he didn't notice the girl in front of him, until he bumped right into her. "Oops, sorry about that. I didn't see you."

The girl only looked at him for a second, before heading to the stairs. She was a beautiful sixteen-year-old girl. She had short but luscious brown hair that went down to her back, as well as a pair of blue eyes. Her figure was slender and a little bit shorter then Shugo, and she wore a one-piece, white dress that stopped a little short of her knees. "Shugo…Do you wish to wake up?" She asked.

Shugo only watched as the girl opened the door that lead to the stairs. She turned to look at him again and motioned with her left hand, which Shugo could now see, was covered in some sort of writing he couldn't read, and motioned with her to fallow him.

Not hesitating a second, Shugo instantly followed her, heading to the door.

As soon as he entered the stairwell, he noticed that the girl had disappeared and was nowhere to be seen. It was just him alone in the small area. _"Where the heck did she go?"_ He wondered. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the door above him open up and close as quickly as it had opened. _"There you are." _Wasting no time, he headed up the stairs and flung open the door with as much strength as he could. His eyes searched the roof, scanning every corner, trying to locate the girl he had just seen, but she had disappeared again. Just as he was about to give up, he noticed a flash of white cross his eyes.

"Do you wish to wake up Shugo?" The girl asked again. She had somehow managed to move to the edge of the roof, from wherever she was hiding, without being seen. "The time to awake has come Shugo. The land is in trouble again, they need your help Shugo."

"Who's they!" Shugo yelled out, hoping the girl would answer his questions. "Why do they need my help? And why do I have to wake up to help them. I'm already awake." The girl continued to look at him, before spreading her arms out and leaning back. "Hey!" He shouted. "Don't do that!" He ran to her, trying to grab her before she fell back. Just before he managed to grab her by her dress, she slipped through his fingers and fell to the ground. "NO!" Shugo shouted.

His eyes darted the side of the building, taking note of the empty staircase. He also noticed that the street was completely empty, except for the few students walking back to the dorms. No signs of a dead body were even seen at all.

"You haven't woken up yet."

Shugo stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes became wide with nothing but sheer horror. There standing behind him was the girl who had just fell off his roof. She was standing only a couple of feet away from him, her hair blowing lightly in the wind.

The teen was at a loss for words.

The girl slowly walked to him, until she was right in front of him. He tired to back away from, but his feet stumbled a little and he realized that he was on the edge of the roof. "It's time to wake up." she said again, as she moved closer to him, until her body was touching his body. "They need you."

"Who needs me?" He asked.

"You'll see." She simply said as she gave him a slight shove. He felt his body go over the edge of the building, but he couldn't stop himself from falling. He could only wait until he hit the ground to his death. The girl watched him slowly fall to the ground. Just before he hit the ground, he disappeared in a bright flash of light.

**Xx Unknown Area xX**

Darkness

That's all he could see around him.

He tired to turn around, but due to the fact that everything was black around him. He didn't know if he was in fact, turning around, or if he was just lying still. He didn't even know if he was standing up or if he was just lying on the floor. He didn't even know if there was a floor beneath him.

Before he could do anything at all. A sharp pain exploded on his left arm that went from his elbow to his hand. As the pain increased, he noticed that the image of something red was making its way from his hand to his elbow. The sound of something burning filled the area as the image turned to the shape of a black dragon that was wrapped around his arm. The face of it was imprinted on his palm and the tail ended on his elbow after wrapping around his arm a couple of times.

"What is this?" He wondered as he examined his arm. The pain was disappearing slowly, but he was sure that the image of the dragon was imprinted on his arm, and wouldn't be coming off at all.

"Hey!" He shouted above him, hoping the girl would be able to hear him. "What is going on?"

Before anything else could happen, his body started to glow a white light again. Shugo waited as the light increased around him and within moments, he disappeared.

**Xx Dragon Grotto xX**

Near the Jade palace, on top of a waterfall, was the Dragon Grotto. This large cavern held a large statue of a dragon that lay in the middle of the cave. It is hear that Master Shifu, the trainer of the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior came to meditate.

He was a small red panda that wore reddish robe with a brown sash that was underneath a green shawl that was kept closed by a gold clasp. He had the look of someone who had had his fair shares of battle.

Shifu sat on top of a staff, deep in mediation as the slow drips of water calmed his mind. His mind begun to wander as inner peace was within his grasps. Just before he was able to reach it, a loud cracking sound awakened him from his meditation. He flipped off his staff with grace as he landed in front of the dragon statue.

The rocks shook as the face of the dragon had a deep crack going down the front of it. As the shaking died down, Master Shifu turned to look out the cave. He could see the entire Valley of Peace from where he was standing. He knew something was wrong but what, he could tell. All he knew was that something was going to happen. Something that would require the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior's help.

"_Something is coming." _The aged Master thought. _"I just hope we will be ready for when it happens." _Before heading down the hill, back to the Jade Palace.

**Xx A Forest A Little Off From The Valley Of Peace xX**

Shugo lay unconscious, leaned up against a tree, surrounded by grass and bushes. On his left arm was a black dragon tattoo that went from his elbow to his hand. A little off from the teen was another teen, this one a girl in a white dress. She watched the human sleep for a few minutes before walking away from him. She turned to look at the boy one more time, before disappearing in a bright light. Just before she disappeared, she said ten words to the teen.

"The world needs your help Shugo, make sure your ready."

**(End Of Chapter 1)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice, and if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a PM.<strong>

**Until then, enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. And So It Begins

**Hey guys, AzureFlameKenta here. I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story; I know I did writing it. I was really surprised at how many of you guys read my story, and more surprised when I saw the reviews you guys gave me. I would like to thank the following reviewers who sent me reviews.**

_**shektor**_

_**The Worden**_

_**Monkeycyborgninja**_

_**HellokittyEmolove**_

_**FFcrazy15**_

_**LxisTexas**_

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I would also like to thank everyone else who read my story, and enjoyed it. I don't know your name, but still…thank you very much.**

**With that out of the way, we now continue on to the next chapter…enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Shugo lay unconscious, leaned up against a tree, surrounded by grass and bushes. On his left arm was a black dragon tattoo that went from his elbow to his hand. A little off from the teen was another teenager, this one a girl in a white dress. She watched the human sleep for a few minutes before walking away from him. She turned to look at the boy one more time, before disappearing in a bright light. Just before she disappeared, she said ten words to the teen.<p>

"The world needs your help Shugo, make sure your ready."

**What awaits him in this strange new land…only time will tell.**

* * *

><p><em>The first step is always the hardest to make<em>

_But with friends there to give you a push_

_It makes it all that much easier_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: And So It Begins<strong>

Shugo stirred slowly from his deep sleep, a ray of light hitting his eyes coming from the opening in the trees above him. The area around him was relatively peaceful, completely different from the rooftop of his dorm to the dark, empty area he was in just a few moments ago. It was a really nice area, considering the last thought he had was if he was dead or not. Although this did raise one important question to his mind.

Where exactly was he?

Everything about this place, from the blue sky and the green trees…even the grass beneath his feet seemed not normal to him. Though he shrugged this off as just some weird feeling you get when you wake up. He had much more important things to worry about right now, like how the heck he was going to get back. He also needed to figure out if he was alive or not, due to the fact that this place seemed way to nice.

It was funny, he always did picture that when he died, he would be in some place that was covered in clouds, with many dead relatives near him. It could be worse though; he could always be in the other place.

Putting away that last thought for the moment, considering it was giving him goosebumps. The boy rose to his feet, dusting his clothes off in the process as he began to walk in the direction with the least amount of blockage.

"_Why do I have the feeling that this is leading me further in…"_ The boy wondered, climbing over a falling tree trunk that was in his way. He had been walking for the past hour, searching for any signs of civilization or at least life…or what he thought had been an hour. Hard to tell when you aren't wearing a watch. By now, most of his clothes had many rips all over them, due to hanging branches everywhere. Not to mention, the tattoo on his arm was still hurting a little bit.

The blonde haired boy's stomach started to make sounds of grunts and rumbles, telling him he was in dire need of food.

"_Perfect, now I'm starting to get hungry. Can this day get any better?"_

The teen closed his eyes for a moment, expecting it to start raining any second. Instead, the sound of water hitting against rocks filled his ears. Having no other choice, he changed his direction and starting heading through the branches and brush until he reached a small waterfall in the middle of a small opening.

He quickly leaned down onto his knees, dipping his hand in the refreshing cold water, which was surprisingly cold and clean for it being somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Finding no reason to not drink the water, he took sips of the water, drinking until he had had his fill.

After a few minutes of admiring the beauty of the waterfall, he found a nice tree to lie against. After a few minutes, his eyelids began to get very heavy and the need for sleep began to overcome him. The last thought he had before sleep overcome him, was if he was ever going to find a way out of this forest.

**Xx A Little Off From Shugo's Direction xX**

"_These flower will do nicely…oh, and this one…and maybe one of these." _A female teen thought as she picked certain flowers from the field in front of her, picking ones that she found beautiful.

She had long, bright silver hair down to her knees with one bang covering a little of her right eye. Her fur glistened a black shine that would make the night seem bright. She was slim and slender, with the right curves that a girl of her age should have. She wore a silver vest with a ying-yang symbol on the back of it, two silver bracelets, three small gold rings aligned on her tail and black pants, with a gold waist wrap around her stomach. On her waist was a small pouch, which she placed the flowers she picked in. Her light blue eyes seemed to shine as they scanned the field of flowers.

Looking up from the field of flowers, she noticed a strange figure leaned up against a tree. She was always the curious type and something about the figure screamed that he was harmless to her.

She eventually reached the figure, after jumping over some fallen tree trunks and saw that he was asleep.

She poked him once after making sure he really was asleep, but that didn't seem to do anything. She tried again, this time only receiving a small mumble from the sleeping figure. _"No mommy…please don't put George Washington in the washing machine…he needs to be fed first."_

The female chuckled a little. _"What a weird creature," _She thought. "_Well if I can't wake him up the old fashion way, I'll wake him up the same way mom wakes dad up." _The girl pulled back her hand, making a fist in the process, before slamming it into the boy's stomach.

The boy awoke from his sleep, letting out a loud cry from the pain he was feeling in his chest as he simultaneously grabbed his stomach.

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard! I'm so sorry!" She bent down to her knees, doing her best to calm him. As soon as the pain finally disappeared, Shugo was finally able to talk to the female.

"What the heck did you do that for?" The blonde haired boy asked, angry at the unusual wake up call. He lifted his shirt up a little to see the small bruise that had now formed on his stomach.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to wake you up, but it's much harder then it looks. I suppose I might have misjudged my strength…" The girl admitted, avoiding the boy's gaze as a small blush appeared on her face.

"It was an accident right? Don't worry about it, these things happen sometimes, right?" The teen responded. He wasn't mad at the girl at all, just a little agitated. Plus, he had noticed something he hadn't before. The girl standing before him wasn't human at all. She was a wolf…well maybe a wolf that had the characteristics of a human.

The girl also stared at him puzzled. Never before she had seen something like him in entire life. He looked like a villager from her village but never had she seen one that only had hair on his head, and no ears at all…unless you count those things on the side of her head. Also, she was puzzled by the way he acted. She expected him to yell at her or went his anger at her for punching him, like her dad usually did; yet he wasn't angry at all. She was actually kind of happy she ran into someone like him.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, looking over the bruise left on his stomach. It actually hurt like hell, but Shugo didn't think he would have to worry her with pointless things.

"No. I think it should be fine after awhil…" He replied, being cut off as she rose to her feet and reached into her bag.

"Don't worry about it. I think I have something that can help with that." She interrupted. The girl pulled out a small flower from her bag, before snapping the stem in half. It was then that a green liquid started to flow from the end of the stem.

"Hold still."

Shugo watched in a mixture of fear and excitement as she rubbed his bruise with the liquid. The bruise started to sting for a moment, before vanishing into a numbing feeling. The pain, the swelling; everything about the bruise was completely gone. The teen jumped up quickly and checked his body over for anything else unusual.

"What…was that?" He asked.

"I just used a **Yuhe hua **on your bruise, that's all." She answered, confused as to why he would become so excited about something, it was almost as if he had never seen something like that before in his entire life.

"Wait…a what? What did you call it? A Yu…"

"A Yuhe hua, it's a healing root. The liquid from the stem heals up any bruise or wound in a matter of seconds."

"How do you know that?"

"Well I'm a healer…well, healer in training anyways…my parents are really good at it though. Their the best healers in the village." The black wolf answered in a shy, kind voice.

To say Shugo was stunned was an understatement. Everything about today was almost too hard to believe, no matter how much he tried to believe it was true. First of all, he knew for a fact that he should be dead right now, lying on the concrete floor outside his dorm. Second, he knew that there were no such things as healing root…but here he was, with the pain from the bruise completely gone. All the more reason to believe that everything was real.

"Um…is everything okay? Would you like me to put some more on you?" The wolf girl asked, wondering the boy was in any more pain then he appeared to be.

"Uh…no, that's okay, I'm fine." He answered back, taking a few steps away from the wolf. He noticed that she noticed his hesitation. He quickly thought of something to break the tension in the air. "Um…so...you know…uh…what's your name?" The girl's ears perked up at his question.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My name is Sakiya Shing, unofficial healer in training." She answered with a smile, followed by a small bow. "What's yours?"

"Oh…um…it's Shugo…Shugo Torisho." The teen answered back shyly. "Soooo…Sakiya, right." The wolf gave him a nod. "Where exactly are we?"

"Well were just a little outside the valley if I'm right…" She answered, scanning the small field they were standing in, while Shugo seemed to be having a small panic attack.

"_Wait a minute, did she just say we were near the valley…that's impossible…there is no way it's the same valley I'm thinking of. That land is not real, something that only exists in a movie and video game. But the similarities between the two are almost identical. It's almost scary. I mean, where can you see a human wolf girl on our planet. I guess the best idea would be to ask her and pray I'm wrong." _"Um…what valley are we near exactly?" The blue-eyed teen asked.

"You don't know where you are do you?" The girl asked. The teen could only nod his head, his mind screaming at him.

"_Don't say it."_

"Where in…"

"_For the love of god, don't say it."_

"…The Valley…"

"_Have mercy on me."_

"…Of…"

"_This is all a dream. I'll wake up any second now…please…wake up!"_

"…Peace…"

"_Yup, that was my heart just there…I'm having a heart attack."_

"Did you just say Valley Of Peace?" The teen asked.

"Yes I did…were just outside the Valley Of Peace." She answered back, before remembering something very important. "Oh shoot! I was supposed to be back home a while ago. They are so going to yell at me."

"Who are 'they' exactly?" The blonde haired boy asked warily.

"My parents of course. They are going to be so mad at me. I'm not really supposed to be outside the valley without my parents." She smiled at the boy, and suddenly he felt all the blood in his body, become ice cold. "But I wasn't by myself…you were here with me this whole time. If I bring you back to the valley, my parents won't get mad at me…would you come with me back to the valley to meet my parents?"

Shugo wondered for a moment on his choices. He could always go with her, meet the people he knew were at the Valley, who could hopefully help him with his predicament. Or, he could stay right here, most likely die of thirst, hunger, or worse…killed by bandits.

He didn't have to wait long to make his decision. And with that, the blonde haired teen and the black wolf were off. Moments later, the sound of someone laughing, followed by quick movement came from the bushes behind them.

**Xx Small Area On The Outskirts Of The Valley xX**

"Sooo, Tigress, would you please mind telling me why we had to come to the middle of the woods, so we could talk?" A green snake asked her companion as she coiled around a tree she was next to, allowing her to become eye level with her companion.

She was a long green snake with brown spots all over her body, except for near her top, which was black, with elegant gold designs running from top to the bottom. On each side of her head were two lotus flowers that made her look nicer. Her azure eyes were filled with confusion over her friend's strange behavior.

_Master Of Snake Style Kung Fu: Viper_

"Viper, listen, there's something very important I need to tell you. You're the only person I can trust about this…you have to promise me you won't tell anybody about this…not even Master Shifu." A tall southern Chinese tiger with thick orange fur that was covered in black stripes answered back with a small sign. Her outfit was more suited for training kung fu then normal clothes were. A red Chinese vest with gold vine patterns and black trim, held together with small metal fasteners covered her top half, while the bottom half was covered by black silk pants as well as open-toed shoes.

_Master Of Tiger Style Kung Fu: Tigress_

The green snake, now known as Viper, let out a small chuckle.

"Tigress, I promise you, no one else will know." She uncoiled from the tree and slid across the ground, resting next to her friend. "Now, what's so secret that we had to come out here?"

Tigress dropped her gaze, letting out a small sigh before returning her gaze to the snake. "Well you see Viper. Ever since the fight between Shen's army at Gongmen City, I think I've started to have…" The tiger began, before being cut off by a Chinese goose with dark gray feathers.

"Zeng?" Viper seemed shocked by the palace goose's sudden appearance. "What's the problem?"

"Master Viper, Master Tigress." The goose intervened. "There's bandits' attacking the Valley. Master Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Po are defending the village right now, but they need your help."

Tigress turned to her friend, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Oh good, I could really use something to vent this out on. I'm sorry Viper, we'll talk about this some other time." And with that, the two masters where heading back to the village, the goose slowly following them as well.

**Xx Back With Shugo xX**

"Okay, just around this corner and we should be able to see the village." Sakiya said to her blond haired companion as she pushed some branches out of the way with her hands. She placed the last of the flowers she collected into her small pouch.

"Thanks again for your help." Shugo said, giving her a smile. He was sure that without her, he would most likely still be lost in the woods.

"Don't worry about it, Shugo." The black wolf replied, returning his smile with one of her own. "Like I said, you're my ticket out of trouble."

The two continued on in silence for the next few minutes, walking along the dirt path until they reached another small clearing. Sakiya decided to sit on the ground, while Shugo scanned their surroundings. He couldn't see a sign of the village, but he knew the must have gotten close by now.

"So, how much longer until we reach the village?" The blonde teen asked her.

"We should be able to see the village any moment now."

"Great. I really need someone to look at my arm, it's starting to hurt." The teen commented, holding onto his left arm, which was now wrapped in some fabric from his ripped shirt.

"Does it hurt?" The wolf asked in a concerned voice, her eyes staring at the wrapped arm.

"It's fine, it just stings a little, that's all." The teen replied, doing his best to smile at her.

"I really wish I could help you, but I don't have the skills to do that. Only my mom and dad are able to heal anything." She mumbled to herself, her eyes shifting to a flower next to her in a sad manner. "Being a healer takes a lot of practice and knowledge of the right materials. As you have probably figured out, I'm not really that good."

"So what." Shugo started. "When I was a little kid, I was never good at protecting my friends from bullies. I could barley protect myself, much less protect my friends as well. Plus I was not the best of fighters to begin with." Shugo stood in front of her, holding his right hand out for her to grab on to.

"But, what if I can't do anything?" The wolf asked.

"Then you do what my mom and dad always used to tell me when I came home crying. Try and fail, but don't fail to try." Sakiya grabbed his hand, using it to pull herself up from the ground. She was about to bow to him for his assistance when she noticed he had removed the fabric covering his arm, showing what looked like a dragon tattoo covering his left arm. "Go on. Try it just once…for me."

Looking down at the tattooed arm, she suddenly had an idea as she reached into her pouch and pulled out two small flowers. Before the boy could ask what she was going to do, he watched as she broke the petals from both flowers and rubbed them together in her hand, making a type of paste that she rubbed over his arm. Different from the liquid on his stomach, this paste hardened around his arm for a moment, before cracking into small chunks that fell to the ground.

"I can't believe it. The stinging sensation is completely gone. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Shugo voiced in excitement, looking down at his healed arm.

"I did it…I DID IT! YES! I DID IT!" Sakiya ran around the boy, jumping around and cheering. The teen couldn't help but smile.

Suddenly, a low rumbling sound came from behind them, became closer and closer, causing the two to turn around in the direction of the sound.

"What's that?" Shugo asked, looking around for the origin of the sound.

"It's probably just some villagers passing by us. That rumbling sound is probably just a cart they're pulling along. Don't worry though, no one here will hurt us." The wolf said calmly, adjusting her pouch a little.

In that same moment, the rumbling sound became louder. Each second that passed, the ground continued to shake, as the trees behind them cracked. Then, all of a sudden, the trees behind them cracked into pieces as a large shadow came into view of the two. The teen looked in shock at the figure, of something that he never expected to see, his entire life.

"_That…is…one…big…ox."_

Shugo turned to Sakiya, giving her a look of fear, the wolf mimicking his action. The ox was taller then Shugo, just a little bit shorter then the trees he was standing next to. He wore battle armor of his chest and legs, with metal bracelets on his wrists and legs. In his hand, was a large axe, almost as tall as the ox himself while on his waist, was a blue katanna with a rose shaped guard. Just as the two broke into a run, quickly heading in the direction of the village, the ox let out a shout that caused the hairs on the back of Shugo's neck stand on edge as he chased after them, swinging the axe above his head.

As they ran, Shugo turned his head towards the wolf behind them, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"No one will hurt us, huh?"

"…Just keep running…"

It was at this moment that Sakiya tripped over a rock on the ground, causing her to fall on her stomach. Shugo, quickly did a one-eighty, managing to turn around completely and dashed towards her, the ox quickly running for them at full force. He was afraid, that by the time he managed to reach her, the ox would already be upon her.

Going on pure instincts alone, Shugo charged at the ox, shifting his weight into his right shoulder as he tackled the ox.

The force of the tackle was enough to push the ox backwards and stumble on the ground…but not enough to knock him out. That job was left for the small rock he hit his head on when he fell.

"_Well it wasn't exactly what I was going for, but then again I really didn't have a plan to begin with." _

"Is he knocked out?" Sakiya asked, rising from the ground in the process.

"It looks like it, but I don't think he will be out for long," Shugo commented, tapping the huge behemoth a couple of times with his foot. The ox made small groans as Shugo's eyes spotted the elegant katanna, hanging around his wrist. "We should probably leave before he wakes up though." The wolf watched as Shugo undid the knot, removing the katanna from the ox's waist and tied it around his chest.

"Do you think it's okay to take his weapons?" She asked the teen as he turned to look at her. A big smile already forming on his face.

"It's not like he's going to be using it anytime soon…besides, I need something to defend myself with." The wolf nodded a little, before letting out a sharp gasp. "What! What is it! What's wrong?" Shugo scanned the area around them, gripping the sword's handle tighter. "Is it more bandits?"

Sakiya shook her head. "No, I just realized something. Bandits don't usually work by themselves, they normally work with a huge group of people." Suddenly, Sakiya's face turned into a shocked one as she turned to the direction them had just come from. It was hard to tell from where they were from, but Shugo could make out a small cloud coming from the ground and rising to the sky. "Mom, Dad." The wolf girl whispered, before breaking out into a run towards the direction of the clouds.

"Hey, wait!" Shugo shouted, chasing after the wolf. The only thought on his mind was.

"_What have I gotten pulled into?"_

**(End Of Chapter 2)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice, and if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a PM.<strong>

**Oh, I should probably do some translations for you guys...just in case.**

**Sakiya means growing cherry blossom**

**Yuhe hua means healing flower**

**Until then, enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	3. I Will Protect You With My Life

**Hey, it's me again, and back with chapter three. As many of you have probably known, Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesome premiered a couple of weeks ago. I personally saw it and I have to say…I LOVED IT. This show is so freakin amazing, there is nothing wrong with this show and I personally can't wait for more episodes to come…then again, I do have to point out the problems with the show. First, they almost got everyone's personality wrong, which I can overlook since it's so good. Second, I don't like everyone's design in the show. Maybe it's just how I look at them but I just don't like it. But still, it's a good show. If anyone has not seen it yet, then I suggest that you do. It will be worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or anything that is related to it. If I did, Kung Fu Panda 2 would have already been released on DVD by now. Seriously, I have to wait till December 16 to watch it again. That's just bull. **

**Suggestions: Head on over to the Kung Fu Panda Wikia for any information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearances. They remain unchanged in this story…unless I say something in the chapter. **

**Thanks to the reviewers, who have reviewed my story. **

_**LexisTexas**_

_**monkeycyborgninja**_

**Other then that, please enjoy the fallowing chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sakiya shook her head. "No, I just realized something. Bandits don't usually work by themselves, they normally work with a huge group of people." Suddenly, Sakiya's face turned into a shocked one as she turned to the direction they had just come from. It was hard to tell from where they were from, but Shugo could make out a small cloud coming from the ground and rising to the sky. "Mom, Dad." The wolf girl whispered, before breaking out into a run towards the direction of the clouds.<p>

"Hey, wait!" Shugo shouted, chasing after the wolf. The only thought on his mind was.

"_What have I gotten pulled into?"_

**His regular, carefree days of being a teenager are over. Now he must walk the path of the warrior if he wants to live.**

* * *

><p><em>The sword in his hand<em>

_A symbol of power and courage to most, to him it's the symbol of peace and hope_

_It is with this that he will lay his life on the line for the ones he love_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: I Will Protect You With My Life<strong>

Shugo chased after Sakiya, trying to keep up with the black wolf. His body was begging him to stop and rest for a moment, yet he pushed himself harder as he tried to keep up with her. _"She's going to do something stupid if she continues like this. I just know it." _The teen thought. He watched her round a corner, losing sight of her for a brief moment before he spotted her tail again. "Sakiya! Wait a moment will you!" He shouted.

The girl stopped for a moment, allowing Shugo to catch up with her. _"Thank god she stopped." _Shugo thought.

"Why did you stop me?" Sakiya mumbled. "I have to save my parents Shugo. Every second I waste here, my parents could be hurt."

"And you will save them Sakiya," Shugo retorted, trying to move closer to the wolf. "But right now you need to calm down and assess the situation. If you don't, you might end up doing something that you will regret. You can't go running into the town, hoping no one will spot you. You need to think of a plan first."

Sakiya turned around to face the teen, causing the blonde haired boy to move back a few steps. "What do you suggest we do then?" The wolf asked. He had only known Sakiya for an hour, and this was the first time he had seen the wolf crying. It brought anger to the boy to see her so sad, yet for some reason, deep, deep down he felt joy. But he pushed that feeling down. "We can't just wait here and hope they leave."

"We need to think of some sort of plan. If we go in there without a plan, we might make this worse then it is."

Sakiya turned around again, probably thinking it over before she spoke again. "What do you suggest then?" She asked.

Shugo looked down at the ground for a moment, thinking of a plan as something came to his mind. A bright grin formed on his face as he walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Stealth mode." Was all he said as he ran towards the village. Sakiya right behind him.

**Xx On The Edge Of The Village xX**

"Viper hurry up," Tigress growled, jumping over the wall as she landed on her two feet. "Po and the others need are help right now."

As she had her back turned, an ox appeared behind her. Lifting the sword above him, he swung it down as the tiger master simply moved to the side, dodging the blow as she delivered a swift kick to the oxen's stomach kicking him backwards as Tigress grabbed the sword and used it to block another oxen's strike. As the tiger and the ox pushed each other forward, a flash of green past both of them and knocked out the ox.

A couple more oxen's saw them and headed towards them as Tigress rushed at them, letting out a small growl as she punched the first one in the chest, causing him to bend over as the snake master wrapped herself around his neck, knocking him out as she passed him back to Tigress who threw him at the other oxen's, knocking them out as well.

Viper rushed at an ox that appeared behind Tigress. "Tigress duck!" She shouted. The tiger master ducked as Viper delivered a swift whip across the face as Tigress grabbed his left leg and swung him around, using him to knock out the other ox's that surrounded them. As soon as the rest were out, she released the ox, throwing him onto the others.

"Thanks for that." Tigress thanked her companion.

"Anything for a friend." The snake replied.

"Where did you go Viper?" The tiger asked. "You were behind me a minute and then the next I lose sight of you."

"Sorry about that," The green snake said. "There were some oxen's outside the village gate. Some of them were talking about raiding the Jade Palace for any treasures before I knocked them out. They also said that their leader was at the Palace as well. That's probably where the others are."

"Then what are we waiting for," Tigress asked her companion. "The others probably need us right now." Before heading down the street, knocking out any oxen's that got in her way.

The green snake watched her for a moment before letting out a sigh. "And here I though she was finally opening up." Before heading the same way Tigress went.

**Xx Outside the Village xX**

"This is so not going to work," Sakiya mumbled underneath her disguise. "There is no way that they will be this stupid to fall for something like this. Where did you even get the idea to do something like this?"

"I saw it in a movie." The teen said, fixing his costume a little finding the irony in it. Before they had reached the village, Shugo used the sword he got to cut up some twigs off of trees they passed on their way here. Using the twigs and some mud they found as well, they wrapped the twigs around their bodies, making small little bushes with their bodies. "Just trust me on this."

He heard something coming form the bush to his right of him, probably Sakiya mumbling something along the lines of 'fine'. "Okay…and…go" The two headed into the village, making as little as sound as possible as they entered the front gate.

"_Wait till I tell everyone I entered the Valley Of Peace. They are going to be so jealous when they hear I also got to meet the furious five and Po. This is awesome."_ Shugo giggled to himself, thinking about how angry his friends were going to be when he told them what happened to him.

"Shhh." The bush next to him said. "Do you want them to find us?"

"Trust me, they won't be able to find us like this."

"And what if they do?" Sakiya asked.

"They won't."

"But what if the do?"

"Then we go with plan B." Shugo replied.

"Which…is?"

"Ummmm…make a run for it."

Sakiya huffed. "Brilliant plan."

"Oh relax," Shugo said. "What's the worse that can happen?"

Before Sakiya could answer them, an ox was walking up the same street they were going down. Before Sakiya could warn Shugo, he bumped into the ox, making an "oomph." Sound in the process.

"Oh sorry." The ox apologized.

"That's quite all right." The teen replied.

"If you'll excuse me." Shugo moved to the right, allowing the ox to move past him.

The ox looked down at the bush for a second. "Oh quite right, have a good day." Before he continued his walk down the road as Shugo looked at Sakiya. A grin that said "told you so" plastered on his face.

"I guess I was wrong." Sakiya mumbled.

"Hey wait a minute. Bushes don't talk!" The ox yelled

"I stand wrong." Sakiya pulled the twigs off her body as Shugo did the same. "RUN!" She shouted. Heading down the same way the ox had come from as said ox chased after them.

"Which way do we go?" Shugo asked, following Sakiya as she turned a corner. The ox was right behind them and quickly gaining on them.

"This way!" Sakiya pointed to a small crack between two houses. Before the ox could grab them, the two teens were already half way down the crack and had already made it to the other end as the ox gave up on his little chase. "See I told you that plan didn't work." Sakiya pointed out. "We could've gotten killed back there."

"But we didn't," The blonde teen stated. "And that's all that matters."

"Whatever," Sakiya mumbled. "Lets just head to my house before we run into anymore trouble. And no more stealth mode." She replied to the look the teen was giving her, which turned into a frown. The two headed down the street. Never noticing the figure that was hidden in the shadows.

"Very good girly. Take me to where it is." He said, before following the two.

**Xx At The Jade Palace xX**

Master Shifu swept his staff underneath an ox, knocking him off his feet as Po grabbed him by his arm and swung him at a group of oxen's heading towards him. "Skaddoosh." The panda said, throwing the ox at his comrades. He was a big panda, taller then the panda he was standing next to and was black and white, instead of red and white. "Did you see that, that's what I call being awesome. Fear the dragon warrior."

_The Dragon Warrior: Po Ping_

"I'll fear you when you can hurt me." The leader shouted. He was probably the biggest ox of the group, wearing armor that covered every part of his body as he held and ax in his hand that had a crescent blade. "Now why don't you tell me where the Scroll of Dragon Style is?"

"That scroll does no longer exist." Shifu stated, standing on top of his staff. "It hasn't existed since the times before Master Oogway. It has been lost for many decades now. Besides, someone like you could never use the technique that is written down on that scroll." He to was a panda, but unlike Po, he was smaller then the black and white panda next to him and wore a brown gi that had a green stash wrapped around his body.

_Grandmaster of The Jade Palace: Master Shifu_

"It's not for me." The leader said, his voice vibrating off the walls. "The one who hired me wants it for himself and according to him, the scroll still exists and is somewhere in this village as we speak. Now let me ask you again. Tell me where the Scroll of Dragon Style is."

"That's impossible." Shifu whispered.

"Master Shifu," Po asked, concern in his voice. "Is everything okay? What does this scroll do anyways?"

"That scroll was written down by the same person who wielded the Sword of Heroes. He was the only one to be able to wield the sword and use that style while he was still alive. It was said that when the dragon that was defeated by the same person would awaken. A new hero would come forward and wielding the sword and the scroll, he would be able to defeat the dragon again." The leader replied, swinging his axe back and forth. Before he could do anything else, Master Shifu ran at him and hit his chi points as the huge ox fell to the ground. Unconscious but not dead.

"Whoa, how did you do that Master Shifu? Can you teach me that next." Po said jittery as he walked around the leaders body, poking him with his foot.

"Panda!" The red panda said, whacking the bigger Panda with his staff. "Do not lose focus, always remain ready for anything to happen. Being unfocused results in failure."

"Yes Master Shifu." The panda mumbled, rubbing the spot he had been waked on. Before he could say anything else, two figures rushed up the steps, jumping in front of Master Shifu as they gave a small bow to the red panda.

"Master." Both Tigress and Viper said.

"At ease students," The red panda replied. "Did you two see Monkey, Crane and Mantis on your way here?"

Before the two females could respond. Three more figures appeared beside the other two. "Master." All three figures said as they too, bowed to the red panda.

"At ease students," Shifu said again. "What are your reports on the village?" He asked.

"The west side had been taken care of." A small green bug stated. He was the smallest of the group and wore a small sash on his back.

_Master of Mantis Style: Mantis_

The gold primate next to him nodded as well. "Me and Crane took care of the North side." He wore brown pants that were held up by a gold sash around his waist. On his arms was a pair of arm guards.

_Master of Monkey Style: Monkey._

The last one, a crane that wore a rain hat said. "I did a view from the sky. All the oxen's are retreating and are leaving the village as we speak."

_Master of Crane Style: Crane._

"That's what I'm talking about," Po shouted, raising his hands above him and cheering around the others. "Furious five and dragon warrior to the rescue." The others watched him for a few minutes. Even Tigress watched his little show, hiding a small grin as Master Shifu stamped his staff on the ground, silencing Po and causing everyone to look at him.

"Did anyone check the east side then?" He asked. The other masters looked at each other for a moment before shaking their heads. "Po, Tigress, Crane." He pointed to said Masters as he said each of their names. "I want you three to go and check the east side. Make sure their gone from this village. If any of them are still around, make sure they are removed from this village." The three masters bowed before heading down the palace steps.

"Master Shifu," Viper moved to the red panda, concern in her voice. "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, Viper. I just need some time to meditate, if you'll excuse me." The three masters bowed to their Master as he headed to his room. A certain thought was on his mind. _"Is it true," _He wondered. _"Is the scroll of Dragon Style somewhere in this village. If it is, then where?"_

**Xx Back With Shugo xX**

"Were here." Sakiya mumbled, stopping in front of a small hut as Shugo stopped right beside her. The hut was a little bit smaller then the other huts and had many cracks going down the sides of it, showing how old this house was. On the side of the house was a sign, but it was written in Chinese, so Shugo couldn't understand it. "Wait here. If my parents saw you, they might freak out."

She did have a point. He was the only human in the entire Valley of Peace. "Just be quick." He said.

She gave him a slight nod as she headed into her house. As soon as she entered through the front door, she knew something was defiantly wrong. All the chairs, table and closet were turned over, or smashed into millions of pieces, as there were many holes in the walls. A long trail of something red went from the sink to the hallway and into her parent's room.

_"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay."_ She said to herself over and over again as she ran to her parents room. The closer she got, the smell of something rotten filled her nose more and more.

Just before she got to the door, she heard someone's voice on the other end of the door. "Tell me where it is!" A figure shouted. His voice was rough and cruel.

"Never," Sakiya heard the other person say. She instantly recognized the voice of her mother. "You'll never find it in a million years. My families have hid it for hundreds of years and it will stay hidden for another hundred before you will be able to find it."

"Well then, you can join your husband then." She heard, before the sound of something getting cut entered her ears. She heard something wet hit the floor as the figures voice spoke again. "Looks like I'll just have to find their precious daughter then. She probably knows where the scroll is."

Acting blindly on anger, Sakiya barged into her parent's room. As soon as she entered, her body became frozen in fear. Her father was on the floor, a deep cut across his chest, as his left arm was currently gone. Her mother was lying on the bed, a deep cut across her throat as the blade that had done it was now lying on the floor.

The figure noticed her entered the room, an evil smirk on his face. "Well doesn't look like I'll have to search long. Now then pretty, tell me where the scroll is."

"I don't know what your talking about." Sakiya said, grabbing the knife and throwing it at the figure, who raised his hand and caught the knife with his hand as if it was easy. Before Sakiya could react, the figure rushed at her and delivered a punch to her stomach, throwing the girl back into the wall. "So are you going to tell me exactly where the scroll is?" He asked.

"Ne...nev..never." Sakiya mumbled.

The figure looked down at her for a moment. "Just like your mother and father, never giving up. I think it's time we changed that." He said, before rushing at her.

Sakiya closed her eyes, expecting the knife to pierce her. Instead, she heard the sound of metal clinking against another metal. "Hey listen bud, I don't know who you are or what you want, but from where I come from, no one hits a girl in front of me." Shugo said. He had managed to stop the figures knife with his sword and was currently trying to keep his balance, but it was harder then it looked.

_"He's got so much strength. It's getting harder to hold my sword."_

The figure looked at Shugo as his look of amusement changed to one of fear. "There's no way. Your-"

He pushed Shugo back as Shugo lost his balance for a second as he looked down at Sakiya. "Sakiya, get up, I can't stop him forev-" Shugo stopped as he felt something entered his chest.

"You could pose a threat to my planes later on. It only seems fitting that I get ride of you now." The figure pressed the knife deeper in Shugo's chest as he broke the handle off. Sakiya watched as Shugo fell on his knees and then to the ground as blood slowly formed around him. His sword cracking in half as it too, fell to the ground.

"Shugo!" She screamed, grabbing the teen by his head. "Please wake up. Wake up!"

The figure watched them for a few moments, watching as the teens breath became slower and slower. "Now, why don't you tell me where that scroll is now?" He said, reaching for her. Just before he grabbed her, three shapes barged into the room, knocking the figure off his feet and into the wall.

"Po, see how she is." Tigress commanded as her and Crane moved towards the figure.

"Got it Tigress." The panda replied, moving over to where Sakiya was. "It's going to be okay. Were here now."

"Please save Shugo." She said, looking down at the human as his breaths became shorter. She had managed to stop most of the bleeding, but the blade was still in his body and his face was loosing life. Before Po could even look at him, a bright light filled the room as the figure disappeared, leaving Tigress and Crane looking around the room confused.

"Crane, I need you to get a medic and Master Shifu." Po said, pointing to the bleeding teen. "He needs help now." Wasting no time, Crane left the house, flapping his wings as he headed to the Jade Palace. "Tigress who was he?" Po asked.

The female tiger looked at Po for a moment before looking down at the teen. "I don't know. But for some reason, he seemed strangely familiar to me."

**(End Of Chapter 3)**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice, and if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a PM.<strong>

**Until then, enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next one.**


	4. I Am What I Am

**Hi guys, your probably wondering what I've been doing. Well, I had Christmas a couple of weeks ago and then there was New Years Eve as well. Plus I've been hooking up our brand new TV that I got on Boxing Day. Had to wait in line for eight hours with my girlfriend, but it was worth it. Got a nice 60 inch TV for only $1000. Oh, plus. I got Kung Fu Panda 2 on DVD for Christmas and I've been watching it with our new surround sound TV. I've watched it 26 times since I got it and it never gets old. So that's why I've been away. Sorry again.**

**Oh plus, just some info I've been thinking about. In the Kung Fu Panda: Legends Of Awesomeness episode Scorpion's Sting, did anyone notice that when the bunny girls asked Tigress if Po was her boyfriend she kind of paused for a moment before answering. It was almost like she was unsure what to say. HMMMM.**

**Oh plus, one more thing. I'm looking for a beta-reader right now. I need someone one who is good with grammer and spelling. If you are interested or know someone that is interested please send me a PM and I'll be happy to answer back as quickly as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kunf Fu Panda, or anything that is related to it. If I did, Kung Fu Panda 3 would already be in production…THE WAIT IS KILLING ME! **

**Suggestions: Head on over to Kung Fu Panda Wikia for any information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearances. They remain unchanged in this story…unless I say something in the chapter.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, who reviewed my story.**

_**TheCrazyAnimeFan**_

_**LexisTexas**_

_**monkeycyborgninja**_

**_Wra1th_**

**Oh, two more things. First, thanks to Wra1th who gave me the link to watch Kung Fu Panda 2 before it came out on DVD. Thanks again man, I watched that movie so many times.**

**Second, I suggest to anyone that reads this story to check out monkeycyborgninja's fic, Dragon Warrior 2099. It's a good story and it's way better then mine. Check it out if you have the time.**

**Onward, to the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Please save Shugo." She said, looking down at the human as his breaths became shorter. She had managed to stop most of the bleeding, but the blade was still in his body and his face was loosing life. Before Po could even look at him, a bright light filled the room as the figure disappeared, leaving Tigress and Crane looking around the room confused.<p>

"Crane, I need you to get a medic and Master Shifu." Po said, pointing to the bleeding teen. "He needs help now." Wasting no time, Crane left the house, flapping his wings as he headed to the Jade Palace. "Tigress who was he?" Po asked.

The female tiger looked at Po for a moment before looking down at the teen. "I don't know. But for some reason, he seemed strangely familiar to me."

**Slowly but surely, he takes one step forward.**

* * *

><p><em>One walks the path of Light<em>

_Another walks the path of Darkness_

_While their paths may lead in different directions, they will always be connected_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: I Am What I Am<strong>

The city of Henshu was usually quiet this time of night. Not many people were walking around the streets. The few that were walking around were just leaving the bars and passing by, never noticing the figure that was currently hunched over in an ally.

His body was currently in pain right now, and was covered in many cuts that seemed to leak a gray blood that seeped down his body and joined together on the ground. Every movement he made caused him to release a small grunt of pain.

"_This damn body is rotting away faster then the last."_ The figure thought to himself as a small fit of coughs erupted from his throat._ "If it wasn't for that damn human and that stupid girl, I wouldn't be in this mess." _He looked down at his hand and noticed that small drops of blood littered it._ "I need to find a new one and soon."_

Someone passed by the ally before stopping upon seeing the figure on the floor. "Hey are you okay?" The person asked, walking further into the alleyway as the figure finally noticed who was talking to him. The person was a young doe, maybe fifteen years old at the most. She was wearing a red dress with a white apron draped around her arm and a golden headband on her head. She looked concerned as she stepped closer to the figure. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

The figure didn't look up at her but a small sound came from his throat. "Com…e…cl…ose…r." The figure mumbled.

"I'm sorry," The doe said, moving closer to the figure. "I didn't exactly hear what you said."

Before the doe could notice the condition of the figure, a hand grabbed her around the neck and swung her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her. She tried to scream out for help, but another hand was swiftly placed over her mouth, stopping her.

"I said…come closer." The figure growled, moving closer so the doe could get a good look at him as she let out a scream that was muffled by the hand over her mouth.

Looming over her was a white tiger…or what was left of a tiger. The cuts covering his body leaked out a gray liquid that slowly dripped onto the doe. His left arm was turning brown around the shoulder and knee areas and the doe was sure she could see fur and skin flaking off. His face was slowly turning to a devious smile as he looked down at the doe. "Your body was not the kind I was looking for but it should serve its purposes for now." He slowly removed his hand from her mouth as it made its way down her body.

"Pl…ease…st…op…this." The doe pleaded, tears streaming down her face. She just wanted this all to be a bad dream and to wake up at home.

The figure smirked to himself as he slowly tore her dress off, leaving just her undergarments on until she was completely bare. "You don't have to worry," He said as the area around her stomach slowly started to ripple. "You…won't…feel…a…THING!" The last words were followed by the figures hand stabbing into the doe's stomach.

She tried to scream out in pain but all that came out was a small whimper as his other hand was stopping her from making any noise. She could only watch in fear as the figures hand slowly sunk into her stomach, which was followed by his arm and then followed by his shoulder.

"Mpmffmp!" The doe tried to call out for help again, but the by-passers didn't pay any attention to the scene happening directly to their right.

"Shhhhh." The figure silenced her as his feet slowly sunk into her body. By now, all that was left of the rotting tiger was his upper body and left arm, which was currently over the young doe's throat. "It will be over in a moment." As the last words were said, the tiger's body sunk into the doe body until he was completely gone.

The doe stared up at the sky for a moment before she finally noticed that the tiger was now gone. She quickly rose, trying to cover her bare body up with her hands as a small pig that was dressed in a black robe that was passing by the alley noticed her.

"Hey baby," The small pig spoke as he moved closer to the doe. "Are you looking for a good time?"

The doe paid no attention to the small pig behind her as her hands searched her stomach, trying to see if she could find anything wrong with her but she could smell the obvious stench coming from him that signaled that he had been drinking. "No…no thank you." The doe frantically said, trying to run away. But the pig was not letting her pass.

"Oh come on. Dressed like that, I'm sure you wouldn't mind having some fun." The pig laughed as he grabbed the doe by her arm. "It will only take a moment."

"No thank…" Before she could finish, the doe dropped to the ground and released a high pitch scream as she covered her ears with her hands. A loud ringing filled her ears as her stomach felt like it was on fire and was slowly moving across her body before finally heading for her brain. The pig looked on as she released another scream before finally becoming still.

There was a moment of silence before the pig asked. "Are you okay there miss?"

The doe slowly rose from her spot on the ground and turned towards the pig. "Why don't you come over her and I'll show you that good time you wanted." As she spoke, the pig noticed that her voice had now changed. It now sounded more mainly then before.

The pig smiled as he stepped towards her. "That's what I'm talking about. Come show me what you go…" He was silenced as a fist entered his chest. He tried to scream but no sound came. He could only look on in horror as the doe slowly pulled her hand out of his chest. The last thing the pig saw was his own beating heart being ripped out of his chest before he fell to the ground dead.

The doe didn't say anything. She just looked down at the dead pig before dropping the heart in her hand on the ground and ripping his robe from his body to cover herself up. _"It's not the best body but it will have to do for now." _The doe turned from the dead body before walking out into the open street. She looked back and forth before she felt a drop of water hit her nose. As she looked up, she noticed that the sky was now covered in dark clouds as a light rain slowly fell to the ground. "Even the heavens weep for this land." The figure mumbled to herself. "But when my plan is finally complete. The heavens will weep tears of blood for this pathetic land." Before turning and walking down the street.

**Xx With Shugo xX**

Shugo felt like he was drowning. He felt like he was sinking into the bottom of a lake and he couldn't swim to the top. He felt like he weighed a ton, his left arm seemed to be numb and his chest felt like it had a weight on it and wouldn't come off. His lungs begged him for air, but no matter how much he tried to breath, he couldn't seem to get enough. He wanted to swim to the top, to feel fresh air in his lungs but his body wouldn't let him. He was about to give up and let himself sink to the bottom when a voice spoke.

"Shugo. Please wake up." He heard someone say followed by a few sniffles. "Please wake up Shugo."

"He should wake up soon," Someone else said. This voice was new to Shugo but he felt like he had heard it many times before. "It was truly a miracle that he was able to survive that wound. He should rest for a couple of days but other then that he seems to be fine now."

"What was this kid thinking, letting himself being stabbed like that." This new voice scared Shugo a little. It held a little anger in it but it was mostly concern. Just like the other voice, this one was familiar to Shugo, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

He heard a chair being scrapped across the floor as whoever it was, was now standing up and walking away from him towards the third voice. "He did it to save me! The only reason I'm alive right now is because he was there!" Judging by how they sounded, Shugo could tell they were both angry.

The third person took a couple of steps back before he heard something sliding against the floor. "He did it because he was acting on impulses. A warrior must assess the situation and figure the right course of action before jumping into a battle. If he is smart, he will remember that the next time he does something foolish." The sliding sound came again, followed by an uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry about Tigress," The second voice said. "She means well. She's just been on edge since we came back from a recent trip. She'll warm up to you eventually."

The first person, who Shugo realized was Sakiya let out a small sigh. "Thanks master Viper."

That's when Shugo recognized the voices. The one that had just left was Master Tigress and the one currently talking to Sakiya was Master Viper. He couldn't believe that a Master was in the same room as him and that another one was just in the same room a moment ago. His friends would be so jealous right now. He wanted to jump up and shake Master Viper's hand…or tail. But all that accomplished was a sharp pain exploding from his chest as a groan escaped his mouth, causing Sakiya and Viper to look at the now awake teen.

"Uggh. How long have I been asleep for?" The teen mumbled, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Shugo?" Sakiya mumbled. For a moment she looked at the blonde haired teen before tackling him in a tight bear hug. "Shugo! I'm so glad your okay!"

Shugo stood still for a moment, his mind trying to absorb what was going on. He noticed he was in a small room with a small window to the right of him. He was lying in a small bed with a blanket covering most of his body. His sword, now broken, was on top of a table to the right of him. He wanted to ask someone what was going on, but instead, he decided to return the hug to the young wolf.

Viper watched the two for a moment, smiling at what she was seeing. She was about to say something when she heard some arguing coming from behind the door, causing Sakiya to release Shugo, a small blush covering her muzzle.

"Master Shifu. Let us see the visitor." A voice came from beyond the door.

Something slammed against the floor two times before a stern voice answered back. "You will get to see the visitor as soon as he wakes up." Shugo recognized this voice as Master Shifu.

A groan escaped from someone. "Can't we just take a peak? It's not like it's going to hurt him." Shugo's brain finally registered to him that he knew that the voice was Master Mantis's.

"Yah. We just want to see what he looks like." This one Shugo knew was Monkey. He actually did sound like Jackie Chan. He would have to tell his friends that.

"Po, relax. That creature is not going anywhere anytime soon." Shugo had to suppress a girly scream coming from his throat. On the other side of the door was THE MASTER TIGRESS, the strongest of the furious five, the hardcore tiger that didn't feel any pain, the ultimate warrior.

"Okay Tigress. Come on guys, well just see him lat, WOAH!" There was some more arguing coming from behind the door before Shugo heard someone trip and fall right into the door, knocking it over and revealing four figures standing and one, very large figure lying on the ground.

"Sorry about that," A large panda apologized, standing quickly up and brushing the dirt off his pants. "It was an accident, I swear."

This time, unfortunately, the girly scream did manage to come out Shugo's throat and everyone turned to look at him like he just grew three more extra heads. "Sorry." The teen mumbled as he quickly covered his mouth up with his hands but his mind was saying something else. _"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH. The furious five and dragon warrior are standing right in front of me. And so is Master Shifu. I can't believe this. Maybe I should ask them for their autographs. No wait scratch that. I'll just ask them to sign my body. No, scratch that. I'll get a picture with them and then get them to sign that." _Shugo was too far into his FAN MODE, as his friends called it that he didn't notice the small red panda, standing in front of him.

"I see you have woken up." The grandmaster said. "It's about time, you have been asleep for a whole day now. It was touch and go for a moment and we didn't know if you would make it." His eyes scanned up and down his body before stopping at his chest, which was covered in bandages. "Is everything okay."

Shugo was about to reply to the grandmaster standing in front of him, but all that came out, was a bunch of jumbled up words. "Hiyefin."

Once again, everyone looked at the teen like he now had five heads. "I beg your pardon?" The grandmaster asked.

Shugo took a deep breath, before looking again at the grandmaster. "Yes sir, Grandmaster sir."

The red panda held up his hand. The message was clear to Shugo. Stop talking right now. "Please, Grandmaster Shifu is fine. I would like to ask you a few things if you don't mind."

Shugo nodded as Shifu turned to the six standing behind him. "You may return to you training. I would like to talk to him alone for a moment students." The six didn't move for a second before four of them left, leaving Po and Tigress the only two left in the room with Shugo. "That includes you too Dragon Warrior." Tigress nodded before placing a paw on Po's shoulder.

"Come on Po." The panda didn't move for a moment before finally following the tiger master down the hallway. Leaving Shugo, Sakiya and Shifu the only three in the room.

Sakiya looked at the two before heading towards the door. "Well, I'm going to go now and…" Before she could finish, a staff slamming on the ground stopped her from leaving.

"I would like you to stay here as well Miss Shing. This involves you as well."

The female wolf looked at the Grandmaster for a second before return to the other side of the room. Shugo pulled his feet towards himself, giving the female wolf some room as she sat down on the bed next to the teen. The two turned to look at the Grandmaster, who by now had taken a seat on the small chair that Sakiya was using a few minutes ago. "So what did you need from us?" Sakiya asked, Shugo nodding next to her.

The Grandmaster hummed to himself as he silently rubbed his small beard. "I guess the first thing I should ask you is what are you exactly?" He was looking at Shugo as the human took a deep breath. "We have never seen anything like you in all of China." This was going to be hard to explain.

"I am a human Master Shifu sir. I come from a place where you guys are all fictional characters. In my world, you guys are characters created in a movie that we watch." He ignored the looks both Shifu and Sakiya were giving him right now and continued on. "I was watching your movie last night when I ran into this girl. She said that I hadn't woken up yet and that this world needed me. I didn't know what she was talking about but I followed her anyways. She took me to the top of the building and then pushed me off the roof. The last thing I remember was falling to the ground when I ended up in this world where I met Sakiya."

Shifu stared at the teen or human as he was calling himself, trying to see if he could spot any signs that he was lying. The human showed no signs of lying though, so Shifu would have to believe it for now. "As ridiculous as that story sounds. You show no signs that you are lying. So for now, I will believe you. My next question is if either of you two know who that stranger was that attacked you."

The two looked between each other for a moment, silently whispering between each other before turning back to the Grandmaster. They each gave him a shake of their heads as he released a small sigh.

"I figured you wouldn't know anything. Do you at least know why he attacked you two?"

"I'm sorry Grandmaster Shifu, I don't know why he…" Shugo began before the black wolf cut him off.

"Actually sir," Sakiya began. "I know why he attacked the valley and why he killed my…" She stopped for a second as Shugo could see that some fresh tears were forming in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze as she looked up at him. He gave her a small smile as she returned the gesture. "He came to my house looking for some sort of scroll. He said that my parents had it and that I knew where it was."

"The scroll of Dragon Style." Grandmaster Shifu interrupted. "Am I right?" Sakiya nodded as Shifu rose from his chair. "That scroll is a ancient scroll that was created back in the days of the Dragons, long before Master Oogway was even born."

"Excuse me sir but what is The Days of the Dragons?" Shugo asked. Sakiya and Shifu both looked at Shugo for a moment, confused before Shifu continued on.

"A long time ago, back when it was said that dragons existed in the land. An ancient dragon that was said to have control over the weather had attacked the city of Dong Lian and had stolen many of the female villagers from the city to feed his hunger. When all hope seemed lost and the people were about to give up hope, a lone hero that was carrying nothing but a sword on his side came to the city and promised he would defeat the dragon. The tales say that the warrior's sword was able to pierce the dragon's skin and was able to defeat the dragon by sealing its body in the sword, which would be known from that day on as the Sword of Heroes. The tales continued to say that the hero invented a style of Kung Fu called Dragon Style and wrote the techniques on a scroll. That scroll would be known from that day on as the scroll of Dragon Style. Which we believe that figure was looking for."

"But what would he want with the scroll?" Shugo asked. He noticed that Sakiya had stayed quiet this whole time but didn't pay it much attention.

Shifu turned to look at the two. "That is what I am trying to figure out right now. It says that only the reincarnation of the hero would be able to use the styles written on the scroll. We don't even know if the hero has been reincarnated or if the scroll does exist."

"It does exist." Sakiya said, causing the two to look at her shocked. "I have it with me."

Shifu jumped from the chair so fast, Shugo wondered if the chair would brake. "You have it with you!" The Grandmasters voice rose so high, Shugo and Sakiya jumped a little. "Where is it?"

Sakiya looked at the Grandmaster uneasy as she reached into the small pouch on her side and pulled out a small brown scroll. The thing was tattered in many places and was ripped here and there but it seemed to be in good condition. Shifu stared at the scroll for a moment before reaching out for it. His hands shook as he slowly took the scroll in his hands and slowly began to unravel it.

Shugo watched as the Grandmasters eyes grew as they slowly read the scroll from top to bottom. There was a moment of silence before Shifu quickly closed the scroll and turned away from the two. "I must examine this scroll by myself. I hope you don't mind." Sakiya shook her head but it didn't matter as Shifu quickly headed out the door. "I would you suggest you get some sleep human. I have some more questions to ask you later. You will be staying in this room until you are fully healed. And as for you Miss Shing, you will be staying in Master Tigress's room. I have already arranged it with her. Just make sure you don't bother her in the morning. She is a very light sleeper." Sakiya nodded again as Shifu quickly closed the door behind them, leaving the two in the room alone.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Sakiya spoke up. "Well I guess I should try and get some sleep. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a real hassle." Her hand reached for the handle but stopped just a few centimeters short. "I'm glad your okay Shugo." She quickly said before shutting the door behind her.

Shugo stared at the door for a moment as a small smile quickly formed on his face. He slowly lowered himself down on the bed, just now noticing how extremely tired he was. Which he found weird since, according to Master Shifu, he had been asleep for a whole day but he quickly forgot about it as his eyelids soon became heavy before he slowly fell into a deep sleep, the only thought on his mind was what would be happening tomorrow.

**Xx In The Hall Of Warriors xX**

Master Shifu sat in the middle of the hall of warriors. Weapons, armor and paintings littered the walls. On the ceiling was a large, golden statue of a dragon that looked down at the floor at a pool filled with cherry blossoms. The quietness of the room relaxed the aged red panda as his eyes slowly read over the scroll in front of him.

After a few moments, he released a small sigh as he slowly closed up the scroll before placing it next to him. _"It's impossible,"_ The aged Master thought. _"I can't understand any of the techniques written here. They seem familiar and yet at the same time they seem so different. What was the hero thinking when he wrote this down." _He looked down at the scroll as he noticed that two names were written on the bottom on the scroll.

**Takeshi Torisho**

"_That must be the name of the creator of this scroll, the hero who managed to defeat the dragon. Takeshi Torisho's his name huh…that translates to hero. What a fitting name for someone like him." _

"Master Shifu?" Someone said, bringing Master Shifu out of his thoughts. He quickly turned around to come face to face with the Master of tiger style. Tigress.

"Ah Tigress, what can I do for you?" The grandmaster asked.

The tiger seemed hesitant for a second before moving forwards a little bit. "Sorry for intruding on you Master Shifu but there is something that has been bothering me for sometime now."

The Grandmaster looked at her for a second before turning back to the pool in front of him. "And what would that be Tigress?"

The tiger took another step forward till she was right behind the red panda. "It's that human Master. There's something very strange about him. When we had rescued him from the wolf's house, the wound on his chest was much larger then it was when we arrived at the Jade Palace."

"Wounds heal Tigress," Shifu stated. "It's a natural thing."

"Not like this!" The tiger shouted. "The wound was life threatening when we grabbed him, but by the time we reached here, it was as small as my fingers!" This seemed to get the Grandmasters attention as he turned towards her.

"It got smaller you say?" Shifu questioned.

Tigress nodded. "But how can that be Master. Wounds aren't supposed to heal that fast." She did have a point. From what she said, a wound that big would take at least take a few weeks to even close up, let alone, get smaller in the span of one hour.

Shifu stayed silent for a moment before turning back to Tigress. "There is nothing to worry about Tigress. Shugo seems like a good person, I doubt there is anything you need to worry about Tigress." Tigress stayed still for a movement, probably contemplating what to do, before turning around and heading out the main doors. Shifu watched her go, before turning back to the pool. His reflection stared back at him as his eyes shifted to the scroll next to him. Only one thought crossed his mind.

"_What exactly are you Shugo?"_ He thought to himself as he looked down at the scroll. There was another name written on the scroll, underneath the name of the hero.

**Shugo Torisho**

**(End Of Chapter 4)**

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go. I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter took me a whole week to figure out…and yet, for some reason, I feel like it wasn't as good as the other three chapters. My girlfriend said it's because I worked too much on it and rewrite it like 5 times. I don't know, what do you guys think.<strong>

**Reviews would be nice, and if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a PM**

**Until then, enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next one.**


	5. He Is Always There For Me

**Hi guys. Not much to really say about this chapter since I think I've said everything I needed to say last chapter. If case you guys are wondering what I've been up to then let me explain. Last week, my boss asked me to go with him and a bunch of other employees to a company meeting in Chicago and unfortunately, the hotel I'm staying at right now doesn't have wi-fi, so I'm basically unable to read anything on fanfiction or give anyone a review (sorry about that MCN). Now the good news is, I was able to find a McDonalds about 10 minutes away from my hotel that has free wi-fi but it's only for 20 minutes. With this, I was able to send chapter 4 to my girlfriend who posted it up and this one as well. That is really the only problem. I will be back next week so no problems there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or anything that is related to it. If I did…well, I'd be a very happy person.**

**Suggestions: Head on over to Kung Fu Panda Wikia for any information or images of the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearances. They remain unchanged in this story…unless I say something in the chapter.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, who reviewed my story.**

_**Cryztalix**_

_**Wra1thRid3r**_

_**monkeycyborgninja**_

**To infinity and the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Shifu stayed silent for a moment before turning back to Tigress. "There is nothing to worry about Tigress. Shugo seems like a good person, I doubt there is anything you need to worry about Tigress." Tigress stayed still for a movement, probably contemplating what to do, before turning around and heading out the main doors. Shifu watched her go, before turning back to the pool. His reflection stared back at him as his eyes shifted to the scroll next to him. Only one thought crossed his mind.<p>

"_What exactly are you Shugo?"_ He thought to himself as he looked down at the scroll. There was another name written on the scroll, underneath the name of the hero.

**Shugo Torisho**

**In the darkness, the enemy lurks. In the light, a hero shines**

* * *

><p><em>Physical wounds heal over time<em>

_Emotional wounds heal with someone there to help you_

_But a friendship is the hardest to heal of them all_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: He Is Always There For Me<strong>

Shugo didn't know what it was that had woken him up in the middle of the night. Maybe it was the quietness of the valley being so different from the usual loudness of the city. Maybe it was the wound on his chest acting up again. Maybe it was the loud snoring coming from down the hallway. Or maybe it was the fact that Shugo had to go to the bathroom. Either way, Shugo was now up and he wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

"_Must find bathroom." _The teen thought to himself as he slowly removed the covers from his body. He slowly swung his legs off the bed; shivering at how cold it was without the covers on. _"So cold." _He was about to forget about his bathroom problem when he noticed a sort of cloth on the edge of the bed wrapped in rope. Finding it curious, the teen grabbed the cloth, feeling how warm it was as a small note fell on his lap.

Curious, Shugo picked the note up, noticing that the words written on the piece of paper were in his language.

_Dear Shugo_

_I figured out that the language you read and speak is called English._  
><em>My dad used to teach me the basics of this language so I was able to<em>  
><em>write this as best as I could. You might get a little cold tomorrow so I<br>__ran down to the valley to get this for you. It might be a little big for you  
><em>_since I didn't know your size but I hope you'll make due with it._

_Sakiya_

The teen smiled to himself as he unraveled the cloth, surprised by what was in his hands. The cloth turned out to be a black cloak that had a white inside and went down to about his waist, before breaking off into a number of black and white coattails that ended just before his ankles. Four "x" shaped marks held the cloak together in the middle. On the back was a design of a yin-yang symbol in the middle of an upside down golden triangle.

Shugo looked down at the note again before placing the cloak on his body, instantly becoming warm as he stood up and placed the note in his back pocket. He headed to the door as he suddenly realized that his wound wasn't hurting any more. "That's impossible," Shugo whispered to himself, running his hands over the bandage. He could still feel the wound on his chest but it was much smaller then the last time he was awake. "Maybe wounds heal faster in this world." He pushed that thought out of his body as he headed to the door and slowly slid it open before heading down the hallway to the nearest bathroom.

**Xx 5 Minutes Of A Bathroom Break Later xX**

Shugo released a sigh as he stepped out of the washroom, relief clearly on his face. _"Thank god I managed to find this place, I thought I wasn't going to make it for a second there. And thank god the bathrooms are very similar here. For a second there, I honestly thought I might have to pee in a hole. That's a load off my mind." _

Shugo was about to head back to his room when he discovered where he finally was. He had to cover his mouth with his hands again to suppress another girly scream as he noticed where he was. _"No way…I'm in the student barracks. I'm in the actual place where the furious five and dragon warrior sleep. Oh, I am so going to rub this in everyone's face when I get back." _

He was so far into FAN MODE again that he almost didn't hear a silent weeping sound coming from down the hall. _"What's that?" _He wondered as he slowly made his way down the hallway, carefully stepping over the spot where he knew, Po had crashed through in the first movie.

"Score one for Shugo." The teen giggled to himself before another sound filled his ear.

CRUNCH

"_That doesn't sound good." _The teen managed to say before he was set off balance as his foot went through the floor, knocking him onto the floor as his foot sunk into the ground. "You may have won this round floor. But I'll be back." He quickly pulled his foot out of the hole, placing the boards as best he could back in the hole as his ears heard the sound of crying again.

He quickly walked down the hallway, hearing some snoring coming from Po's room. "I bet…I can stick…forty eight…been buns in my mouth Tigress." Shugo suppressed another giggle as he continued his way down the hallway, hearing some snoring coming from Mantis's and Monkey's rooms and the occasional snore coming from Viper's room.

"_So, Viper snores in her sleep does she." _A wicked smile spread across the teen's face. _"I'll have to write that one down." _Before heading down the hallway again as he came to a pair of doors at the end. _"I hope this one leads outside. I'm tired of running into dead ends." _

He quickly slid the doors opened and stepped outside, before closing the doors behind him. Surprisingly, he was able to see everything even though it was pitch black outside. _"Okay, first the wound gets better quickly. Then, my hearing gets better and now I can see in the darkness…this is SO AWESOME."_

He ignored his new abilities and quickly ran down the steps, stopping a few times to catch his breath as the pain in his chest started to grow a little. _"I thought the pain was gone." _Shugo winced as he bent over in pain, clutching his chest. _"It must not be completely healed yet. I'll have to be careful from now on."_ After, a few moments of rest, the pain quickly disappeared and he continued his run down the steps, noticing that the stairs eventually connected with the grand staircase in the middle, until he reached the palace arena.

He took a moment to admire the arena. He stood on a platform that overlooked the entire arena. On his left and ride side, were two large, golden dragons that looked down at a large circle in the middle of the arena that was decorated in Chinese writing. On the left and right side of the circle were the stands were people would stand and sit. The red gate in front of him was currently closed and looked like it would take a lot of effort to open up.

Shugo continued to admire the arena before he heard the crying again. _"You know, this would be so much easier if I knew where the crying was coming from, instead of just hearing it. I guess I'll just have to try and see if I can find it. I mean how many places are there in the Jade palace that someone could hide."_

**Xx 20 Minutes Later At The Peace Tree Of Heavenly Wisdom xX**

"_I stand corrected." _Shugo thought as he crawled up the last few steps that lead to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. He had spent 20 minutes looking everywhere in the Jade Palace. It would have taken a lot less time if he didn't have to stop every few minutes to catch his breath and wait for the pain to subside or if he didn't enter FAN MODE every time he reached a new destination.

As soon as Shugo had reached the top of the hill, he noticed that there was a figure sitting on the edge of the hill. Even with his new, advanced eyesight, he could tell that the figure was a female wolf and had long, white hair. "Sakiya." Shugo mumbled as he silently walked up the hill, trying not to disturb the teen wolf.

He moved behind her as silently as he could, plucking a few peaches off the tree, before sitting down next to her. She noticed his arrival and turned to look at him for a second, before staring back at the ground as Shugo could see that her light blue eyes, which usually shinned, were now red and puffy. She had been crying for a long time. "…Hi…" She mumbled.

"Hey." Shugo replied, taking a bite out of the peach. "Nice weather tonight isn't it?"

"Yah, I guess it is." The wolf continued her stare at the ground as she rubbed her left arm a little. "I see your wearing the cloak I got you."

"Yes. Thank you very much. It's very cozy." Shugo smiled at her as she returned the gesture before the smile slowly disappeared as she returned her gaze to the ground. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two before Shugo turned to look at the wolf girl. "What were your parents like?" The teen asked.

Sakiya turned to look at him, then returned her attention to the ground. He was afraid she wasn't going to answer him and was about to ask again when he heard her take a deep breath. "My parents were the most wonderful people you would ever meet. They loved me and everyone they knew very dearly. They would always put a patients life before theirs and if they couldn't pay for their operation, they wouldn't ask for money."

Shugo listened as she continued to talk about her parents. Nodding every once and a while as he noticed that Sakiya's face slowly broke into a smile. "They seem like really nice people."

Sakiya nodded her head. "So what are your parents like?" The wolf asked him.

The question caught Shugo off guard for a second as he turned to look down at the peach in his hand. He was surprised to see that the peach was now just a pit and threw it down the hill before grabbing another peach and took a bite out of it. "My parents?" He asked. Sakiya silently nodded as Shugo turned to look at the peach in his hand again. "I never really knew my parents to begin with. I was told that my dad used to cheat on my mom many times while they were married. When she told him she was pregnant, he left her to be with some other woman."

"I'm sorry." Sakiya apologized but Shugo shook his head as he continued on.

"My aunt told me my mom died during the labor and they were forced to cut me out to save my life. My aunt and uncle adopted me that day since they couldn't find my dad at the time and he still hasn't showed up. They used to tell me that my mom was the most beautiful person they had ever seen. Many men were jealous to see my dad married to her and many woman were jealous of her beauty. I really wish I could have met her when she was alive."

"I'm sorry." Sakiya said again.

"It's okay." Shugo replied, shaking his head. "They were really nice to me to begin with. They took care of me, treated me like I was their own son and even sent me to a nice college. I guess in a way, if it weren't for them, I wouldn't have gotten the chance to come here."

There was another uncomfortable silence between the two, as Shugo took another bite of the peach before Sakiya turned back to look at Shugo. "…So what is it exactly that you love about this place."

Shugo turned to look at her; confusion was plastered on his face. "What's there not to love about this place!" He exclaimed, quickly standing up. "I got the chance to meet and even stay in the same place as the furious five and dragon warrior, my all time favorite heroes. And I even got the chance to be a hero for a while." He stopped for a moment to look down at his chest. "Although this wasn't something that I had planned out." He was busy looking at his chest, never noticing that Sakiya's face was slowly changing into a look of pure anger. "I guess you could say that this is a dream come…"

"SHUT UP!" Sakiya shouted, cutting Shugo off as she rose from the ground in a quick motion. "JUST SHUT UP!"

Shugo stared at the wolf in front of him, shocked by what he was seeing. Even thought she was a bit shorter then him, he still dared not to anger her. Her fur was slowly bristling everywhere and he could see her sharp teeth shining in the moonlight as a small growl escaped her throat. "Sakiya, calm do…" He tried to say but the female wolf cut him off again.

"Just shut up!" The wolf shouted. "How can you be so happy at a time like this! My parents are dead right now and their never coming back! So how can you be happy!" She saw that Shugo was about to open his mouth again but as soon as he saw the look she was given him, he quickly shut his mouth. "Ever since I've met you, nothing good has happened to me! You're like a magnet that attracts bad things! Because of you my parents are now dead!"

"Calm down Sakiya!" Shugo said. "I know how you feel, I lost my parents to…"

"No you don't!" The wolf girl cut him off again. "Your mom was dead before you were even born. Your dead left while your mom was still pregnant. You were adopted by people who loved you dearly. You don't know what it was like to have someone that loved you taken away from you. So tell me Shugo, how can you be happy at a time like this! Tell me Shugo!"

"BECAUSE YOUR ALIVE!" The teen shouted. He was pretty sure everyone in the Jade palace would be awake but he didn't care. "You should be happy that you're alive! Your parents protected you with their lives so you could live to see another day, so you could grow up and find a guy that loves you as much as you love him! You could start a family and grow old with the ones you love! You should be happy but instead, you're moping around like a baby! Be happy that you're alive! I am!"

Another uncomfortable silence came as the two looked at each other. Bright blue eyes looked at bright gold, as time seemed to slow down for a moment. But, just as quickly as it started, time sped up again as a flash of black moved across Shugo's eyesight before he felt the sensation of searing pain cut across his cheeks as four of Sakiya's claws cut across his face.

"…That won't bring my parents back." Sakiya mumbled before turning around and heading down the steps before Shugo could say anything. The teen stared at the tree for a moment before his hand slowly made it's way up to his face. The second his fingers touched the four claw marks, a sharp pain erupted from his cheek as he pulled his hand away, noticing the fresh, red blood dripping from his finger onto the ground below him.

He watched Sakiya's form run farther and farther away until she was a small, silver dot. Even with his eyesight, he couldn't see her from this far away and soon, she disappeared. Shugo stared at the spot Sakiya had disappeared from, hoping he would see her after a while, but she didn't show up again. He waited a couple more seconds before walking down the small steps.

He didn't know where he was going. He just continued to walk in a straight line, stopping to change direction if he came to a stop. But anyplace would be better then there. Eventually, he came back to the barracks although he didn't know how he got there. He looked up at the doors that lead back to his bedroom but something stopped him from reaching for the handle. His hand was only a few inches away from the handle but all he grabbed was air as he slowly turned around and started heading in a random direction. Hoping to take his mind off of his problems, never noticing the red panda that was watching him from the roofs of the barracks.

"Things are getting worse." The panda said to himself. "I only hope that he will be ready to handle the danger when it arrives." Before jumping down onto the ground and heading towards the dragon grotto.

**Xx Behind The Barracks xX**

As Shugo walked away from the barracks and Master Shifu headed to the dragon grotto, no one noticed the black, female wolf as she leaned against the wall. She looked down at her claws as she saw the red blood that was still dripping onto the ground.

She stared down at her hand without emotion as she noticed a few tears fall onto her hand. She felt her body slowly slide down the wall but made no move to stand back up, just allowing herself to slide down the wall until she hit the ground. Suddenly, her face changed from one of emotionless to one of horror as more tears fell into her palms. One of her hands traveled to her stomach as she felt like she was going to be sick as the other hand moved to her mouth to cover up the whimper that was coming from her throat. "I'm sorry Shugo." She mumbled to herself, crying into her hands.

"I'm so sorry."

**(End Of Chapter 5)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I was just going to start with Shugo waking up the next morning but I wanted to have some interaction between Shugo and Sakiya before anything else. It was mostly my girlfriend's idea so I decided to go with it in the end. <strong>

**Just a quick question guys but do you think the relationship between Shugo and Sakiya should go from friends to something more or should they just stay as friends the whole time. I personally think they would make a great couple but that's just my opinion. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Lastly, like I said before, I will be gone for this and next week for my company's meeting so sorry about that but I will post the next chapter up as quickly as I can. Thanks again.**

**Reviews would be nice, and if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a PM.**

**Until then, enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next one. **


	6. Dragonkin

**What's up guys. I'm finally back from my company meeting and boy was it boring. I basically sat in a chair for 6 hours for a whole week. I would have gone insane if it wasn't for my PSP in my pocket with a brand new copy of Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Did you know that you can buy a PSP game at an airport (I sure didn't) Also, on the second day of the meeting, while I was sitting in a McDonalds, a guy came in and robbed the joint. They apparently messed up his order and I guess he was pissed. He ended up getting pepper sprayed in the eye before he was arrested. So yah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or anything that is related to it. If you don't believe me then go watch Kung Fu Panda and try to find my name in the credits. I bet you 5 dollars you can't find my name.**

**Suggestions: Head on over to Kung Fu Panda Wikia for any information or images on the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearances. They remain unchanged in this story…unless I say something in the chapter.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, who reviewed my story.**

_**Cryztalix**_

_**Wra1thRid3r**_

_**monekycyborgninja**_

**A couple things before we start though. First, I would like to thank Wra1thRid3r for becoming my beta-reader. I owe you one man.**

**Second, I suggest that you all check out Wra1thRid3r's fanfic, KFP: Unbound. It's a great story and, is way better than mine. If you get the chance, check his story out and leave him a review, he deserves it.**

**Here's a gift. What is it? It's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>As Shugo walked away from the barracks and Master Shifu headed to the dragon grotto, no one noticed the black, female wolf as she leaned against the wall. She looked down at her claws, red blood still dripping from their tips to the ground.<p>

She stared down at her hand without emotion, a few tears falling onto her hand. She felt her body slowly slide down the wall, but made no move to stand back up. She just allowed herself to slide down the wall until she hit the ground. Suddenly, her expression changed to one of horror as more tears fell into her palms. One of her hands traveled to her stomach as she felt like she was going to be sick. The other hand moved to her mouth to cover up the whimper that was coming from her throat. "I'm sorry Shugo." She mumbled to herself, crying into her hands.

"I'm so sorry."

**He searches for them, but knows not where they are.**

* * *

><p><em>By yourself, you are strong.<em>

_With a friend you are stronger._

_But together is when you are at your strongest._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Dragonkin<strong>

The morning sun had risen over the mountains, laying a warm blanket of sunlight over the valley of peace. Villagers were quickly awakening and getting ready for another peaceful day. The had completely forgotten about the village raid and never knew about what had happened the previous night between the two friends.

As the sun's rays hit the Jade Palace, the elderly Grandmaster walked through the student's barracks, listening to the hushed snores of his students. When he reached the end of the hallway, he turned around to face his students' doors.

There was a moment of peace as the grandmaster took a deep breath before silently closing his eyes. _"The same thing over and over again. Another day of training before it's off to bed again." _He took another deep breath as he collected his thoughts. _"It's a shame this peacefulness will end, soon." _He thought.

DONG

The doors were quickly opened as six figures now entered the corridor. "Good morning master!", they all said as the grandmaster smiled at his students.

"Good morning students." He smiled at each of them, noticing that the panda was up with everyone else, which surprised him. Usually Po was the last one up, but he just pushed that thought out of his head as he continued to look at each student before stopping at the tiger master. "Is everything okay Tigress?" He asked, taking notice of the bags under the tiger's eyes. "Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

Tigress simply shook her head. "I'm afraid I had a little disturbance last night that caused me to stay awake last night." Her eyes shifted to the room behind her as everyone could now hear a small sniffle coming from behind the door. "I awoke last night to the sound of crying coming from our new guest. She hasn't had any sleep since she came back and she won't tell me what's wrong."

Master Shifu nodded to himself as he silently walked past each student, before stopping at the door next to Po's. His staff made clattering sounds on the floor as he finally came to the small guest room. He didn't bother to knock as he pulled the door open, and was welcomed with the sight of an empty bedroom. _"So, he never came back after last night." _The grandmaster thought, noticing the messy bed. "Tigress!"

Instantly, the tiger master stiffened at the calling of her name. She knew what that tone meant, he had a job for her to do. "Yes, master." She said.

"It would seem that our other guest didn't go to bed last night. I need you to go and find him for me. Bring him to the Hall of Warriors as quick as you can. Can you do that for me?" The tiger gave a slight nod. "Good. Now, go find him."

Before he could even finish, Tigress was already down the hallway and heading out the front door. The other five looked over at the grandmaster before their eye's shifted to Tigress's room. The crying had stopped, and the barracks were surprisingly quiet now.

No one said anything until Viper stepped forward. "Master." She called out.

"What is it, Viper?" Shifu asked.

The green snake hesitated for a second before continuing, "Would it be okay if I go, and see how our guest is doing?" she asked. "Since she came here I think she's becoming worse and worse."

Master Shifu was silent for a moment. Viper did have a point. He did notice the change in the wolf's personality over the past two days she had been here. He was starting to worry about her a little. "Yes, Viper," he replied. "See how she's doing, then come to the Hall of Warriors. The rest of you, follow me."

The others nodded as they walked down the hallway. Viper watched as each one passed her, Crane stayed behind to wish her good luck, before joining the others and heading out the door. When she knew she was finally alone, she slithered over to Tigress's door and gave it a small knock with her tail.

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK.

There was no response, and the snake master wondered if this was the right thing to do. She was about to turn around and head to the training hall when the door slowly opened up behind her. "What do you want?" The voice asked.

Master Viper had to wince at the sound of the female's voice. She sounded like she had been up the whole night, and Viper was sure she could see tears in the corner of her eyes. "Hi, Sakiya." The snake greeted in a pleasant tone. "I was just wondering if you were doing okay. I know you've had a hard time with everything that has happened, and I just wanted to let you know that we're all here for you if you ever need someone to talk to."

Sakiya was quiet for a moment, and Viper wondered if she had heard her. She was about to say something when the wolf interrupted her. "Thanks, Viper." Sakiya said, rubbing her arm a little.

"Anytime." Viper replied. She was about to head into the room when the black wolf stopped her.

"I just need sometime to be alone right now."

Viper didn't say anything, she just gave a slight nod before turning around and heading down the hallway. Sakiya was about to close the door when she heard Viper talk to her. "You know, I don't know Shugo all that well…but I'm sure he would forgive you if you talked to him." She smiled, before heading out the front doors.

Sakiya watched as the green snake closed the door behind her. She closed the bedroom doors, and silently walked back over to the small bed that had been placed in Tigress room. The soft bed held little comfort to her, but she had made due with it.

She sat down on the bed as she looked down at her claws. She had cleaned her claws at least five times when she came back to the barracks, but they still felt dirty to her no matter how many times she washed them. She sighed as she placed her head down on her pillow. Three words filled her head as she closed her eyes.

"_BECAUSE YOUR'E ALIVE!"_

**Xx Training Hall xX**

Tigress had been searching for fifteen minutes now and there was still no sign of Shugo. She had searched The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, the student barracks, The Pool of Sacred Tears and even the entire village, but she had been unable to find the teen. She was about to give up when she had reached the training hall. She didn't even think to look there, and was about to leave when a small sound caused her ears to turn to the hall.

"Hiyah!" The voice shouted as Tigress heard something break. She quickly turned around and started heading toward the hall. Just before her hand touched the door, the same sound caused the master of tiger style to pause for a moment. "Hiyah!"

"_Is that human training?" _Tigress wondered. _"Might as well grab him now before Master Shifu has to wait any longer."_ She pushed open the doors as the sound of something else breaking filled her ears.

It didn't take her that long to find Shugo standing in the middle of the field of fiery death with his back turned to her. He seemed to be in some kind of deep concentration as Tigress heard the sound of the field starting up. She was about to shout out for Shugo to get away, but the machine was already shooting out a jet of flame right were Shugo was standing.

The teen released a deep breath as his feet slowly moved to the side, followed by his body as the jet of flame just grazed the outside of his arm. Another flame shot out, but the teen's body was already turned at an angel so his body missed the flame completely.

"_Those movements…they're the same movements as someone of the master level."_ She watched as the teen dodged three jets of flame this time, before balancing his body on his hand as another flame dodged the teen's foot. _"How can this be?" _Tigress wondered. _"Is this teen really a master class fighter?"_ She couldn't place her finger on it, but the teen's movements were just as graceful as Po's when he used Inner Peace, maybe even better. He flew around the room with as much grace as Master Crane. She continued to watch as Shugo dodged more and more flames. His flexibility increased with each flame he dodged, and as the last flame dissipated he stood in the center of the field. He was completely unscathed.

"Shugo?" Tigress called out.

The teen became rigged as Tigress took a step forward. "What do you want, Tigress?" He asked.

Tigress stopped for a moment. She wasn't sure, but the teens voice sounded like it had changed. It sounded like it was filled with hatred. It reminded her a lot of when she was in the orphanage, but she quickly shook that thought out of her head as she took a step forward. "What are you doing here Shugo? Master Shifu is waiting for you in the Hall of Warriors."

Shugo didn't move but Tigress was sure she saw him release another breath. "What did you call me?" He asked.

"I called you Shugo." Tigress replied. "That's your name isn't it?"

"Ah yes," Shugo chuckled a little. Even his chuckle was starting to sound a little darker then normal, and it caused the fur on the back of Tigress's neck to stand on end. "That's the name of that damned inferior human, isn't it?" Tigress took another step forward. "I guess in a way, that would make it my name as well…wouldn't it?" Another step. "But I think I deserve something better, something that sounds cooler…don't you?" He locked his gaze with her eyes and Tigress was sure that the teen's eyes were red. He turned around again before she could be sure.

"_Something's wrong." _Tigress thought. _"This isn't the same teen from before." _She paused for a moment. _"He seems different…like a completely different person."_

"…I guess Ragnorak is a cool name isn't it." Another chuckle came again, causing Tigress to stop her advance again. "Yes…Ragnorak, that shall be my name from now on."

Tigress was now behind him, her paw inches away from him. "Let me ask you Master Tigress, does that name strike fear into your heart? Does it make you quiver in fear at the calling of my name?" She took a deep breath, and quickly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, her paw ready to strike.

"Master Tigress?" Shugo said. "What are you doing here?" His eyes looked down as he noticed they were still standing in the middle of the field of fiery death. "What am I doing in the training hall?" He paused for a moment before a scream came from the teen, causing Tigress to jump back a little. "Oh…my…gosh…I'm in the training hall. The actual training hall where the masters train their kung fu. This is so cool!"

Tigress blinked a few times as she watched the teen admire one of the wooden warriors, saying how he would love to try this out. Had she been hearing things? She knew for a fact that the teen standing in front of her right now was not the same person that she had heard a few seconds ago. She wondered if it was all in her head, but pushed that thought down as she remembered that she had a mission to do. "Master Shifu wants to see you in the Hall of Warriors."

This caused the teen to turn around and face Tigress again. "Master Shifu wants to see me?" Tigress nodded. "Why?"

"He didn't say." She replied. "He just said he wanted to see you in the hall…now let's go before we have to stay here any longer." She grabbed the teen by his collar, dragging him across the hall. She did her best to ignore the teen's incessant comments about how cool it was that he was going to the Hall of Warriors.

"_He's so much like Po." _She thought as she opened the training halls doors. A small smile on her face.

**Xx The Hall of Warriors xX**

The Dragon Warrior and rest of the Five stood on the side of the hall, maintaining complete silence. All of their eyes were focused on the front door, waiting for it to open up as Master Shifu silently stood in the middle of the hall.

"_Where are they?" _Master Shifu wondered. _"They should be here by now."_

"Master?" Crane called out, causing the aged master to look at him. "Do you want me to go and search for Tigress and the human?" He asked.

He turned to look at the door again, about to send Crane out to search for the teen, when the front door burst opened and two figures walked into the room…well one of them was walking. The other was being dragged across the floor saying something about how cool it was he was in the Hall of Warriors with Master Shifu and the Furious Five.

"Ahh, so you have arrived." He watched as Tigress pulled the human up and placed him in a standing position in front of Master Shifu, before walking over to join the others, next to Po. "There are many things we need to talk about." Shugo only nodded as Master Shifu pulled out the dragon scroll from his robe and handed it to the teen.

Shugo looked at the scroll for a second before unrolling it. "What do you want me to do?" He asked, his eyes scanning the scrolls contents.

Shifu took a few steps forward so he was standing next to the teen, and motioned for him to bend down so he was eye level with the Grandmaster. "Can you read this right here?" He pointed to a certain line on the scroll that he had been unable to read earlier.

The blonde teen stared at the scroll for a second before slowly nodding. "Yah, it's a bunch of steps to some kind of move…why?"

"_So he can read the writings on the scroll…that proves it." _The grandmaster thought before turning to the teen. "I wanted to know because I was unable to read the writings on the scroll." He paused for a moment to take a breath. "I then came to a realization…maybe the reincarnation of the hero can only read the scroll."

"I don't understand." Shugo said.

Shifu chuckled a little. "Isn't it obvious Shugo. You coming to this world, you being the only one that is able to read the scroll. You're the reincarnation of the hero Takeshi, Shugo."

The scroll in Shugo's hand dropped to the ground as Shugo took a step back. "You're not serious Master Shifu. I'm no hero." He turned to look at the Furious Five and saw that they too were just as shocked as the teen. "I can't do any cool kung fu moves, I can't use a sword. I couldn't even protect Sakiya's parents. How am I a hero?"

Suddenly something soft grabbed Shugo's shoulder as he turned to look at the source of the paw. Standing behind him was Po. "I had that same feeling when I came here." He chuckled a little as he turned to look at the Furious Five. Tigress gave him a small smile as he returned the gesture. "But with a little help from Master Shifu and the others, I was able to become what I was…the Dragon Warrior."

Shugo stared up at the panda. If Po was able to do this then there was a chance for him. "I'll try." The teen mumbled.

Shifu smiled at the young teen. _"There maybe hope for us."_ He thought as he watched Po explain to Shugo how each of them was going to train Shugo in a their own way. He slammed his staff on the ground as everyone turned to look at him. "Now that that's out of the way. There is one more thing I would like to talk to you all about." Everyone turned to look at the Grandmaster as he pulled another scroll out of his pocket.

The seven figures walked over to the Grandmaster and circled around him. "What is it?" Monkey asked.

"This," Shifu pointed to the scroll in his paw. "Is a scroll that I found while searching through Master Oogway's scrolls. It is a detailed explanation of the Dragonkin and how back in the time of the hero, there were eight dragons in total that controlled the elements. The dragon that attacked the city of Dong Lian was only one of them, the Dragon of Ice."

"What's a Dragonkin?" Shugo asked.

Master Shifu let out a small sigh. "Dragonkin are dragons that have taken the form of people." He paused for a moment as he pulled more of the scroll down. "Back when the hero sealed the dragon of ice in the sword of heroes, it is said that he left to go and search for the other seven dragons. When he found them, he managed to convince them to enter an eternal sleep from which only he could wake them."

"But Master Shifu." Tigress interrupted. "Why would the dragons agree with the hero? They were known as the strongest beings in the world. Why would they listen to a mere mortal?"

Master Shifu nodded. "While it is true that dragons were the strongest creatures in the world, it was also known that they were very peaceful creatures. They only wished for peace between them and china. The only one that didn't agree with them was the dragon of ice which caused friction between the eight. However, when the Dragon of Ice was gone, the other seven agreed with the hero, and entered the deep sleep, turning themselves into dragon eggs."

"What happened after that?" Po asked.

"From what I have been able to gather." Master Shifu said, closing the scroll up and placing it back in his robe. "I believe that the hero took all seven eggs and hid them somewhere safe, in the event that he died. When that happened, the eggs would turn themselves into people with no memory of their past lives, and would live normal lives until the hero would awaken them again.

"Soooo what does this have to do with me?" Shugo asked.

"I believe that your arrival means that it is time for the dragons to awaken."

"Where can we find them, Master?" Viper asked.

Master Shifu sighed. "I do not know where the dragons are…all I know is that if Shugo is the hero reincarnated, then he will be able to sense the other dragons when they are close. The Dragonkin currently have no memory of when they were dragons. When they are awakened, their memories will return to them…" He turned away from the group and walked over to the Moon Pool. "For now, Shugo will remain here and train. Until we can locate the dragons, I am afraid that is all we can do."

"Is there nothing else that was in that scroll?" Shugo asked, taking a step towards the Grandmaster.

"There is one more thing that was in the scroll." He mumbled, turning to the teen. "The names of the dragons."

"What are they?" Shugo asked.

Master Shifu turned to look at the five and Shugo. "Aqua, the Dragon of Water. Lumen, the Dragon of Light. Ignis, the Dragon of Fire. Yami, the Dragon of Darkness. Terra, the dragon of earth. Volt, the Dragon of Lightning. Ventus, the Dragon of Wind and Glacies, the Dragon of Ice."

**Xx The Ladies of The Shade Camp xX**

The compound of The Ladies of The Shade was enormous. Sharpened logs were used as a barrier to circle the camp. Many identical tents surrounded the campground, and had numerous clouded leopards going in and out of them. All of them were female and carried a parasol in their hands.

In the middle of the campground was a leopard that was helping the others pack boxes up. She wore a red vest with a large, single pattern on it, sweatpants and sandals. A parasol currently laid on the ground next to her foot. She was currently packing a box up with a pair of twin leopards, when the sound of something caused her ears to turn to the giant doors. The others must have heard the sound as well, because they all turned their attention to the door.

BAM

The door burst open as a figure was flung across the camp before landing right in front of the red vest leopard. He was a tall ox that was covered in armor and cuts. "I'm…sorry…mistress…Song." The figure mumbled. "She…was…so…strong…there was…nothing I could…do" Before collapsing on the ground.

"_He's dead." _The one known as Song thought as she checked the ox's pulse. _"Who would do something like this?" _

As if hearing her thoughts, a doe walked silently into the camp. She was a blonde doe that wore very little clothes that barely covered up her body, but was covered up by a black cloak. Attached to her side was a short sword with a curve on the end of it. "Finally, I have found you." She said, walking towards Song.

"Who are you?" Song asked, grabbing her parasol and turning towards the doe. The other leopards grabbed their parasols as well and aimed them at the enemy. "And what do you want from us?"

The doe released a small chuckle. "I don't want anything from them." She said, turning her gaze towards Song. "The only one I want is you, Song…" She paused for a moment as another chuckle came from her. "Or perhaps I should call you by your true name…Ventus."

**(End Of Chapter 6)**

* * *

><p><strong>And here is chapter 6 for you guys. This whole chapter was on my mind the entire time I was at my meeting…I'm serious. I actually shouted out Hiyah in the middle of a meeting by accident. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next chapter.<strong>

**Again, thanks to Wra1thRid3r for being my beta-reader. I owe you one man.**

**Reviews would be nice, and if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a PM.**

**Until then, enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next one. **


	7. One Awakens

**Bonjour my fellow fans and readers. I hope your all doing fine and are having a good time, I know I am. My wife made me my favorite breakfast today (Pancakes, scrambled eggs, hash-browns and a glass of Fruitopia) I managed to find a 100 dollar bill on the ground today, found a brand new copy of Resident Evil 1 for the PS (which I've decided to try and get into) at a pawn shop that was in perfect condition, and even got to be a back character in a movie that was filming in my town. I have no idea what the movie was, but I was in it. If I ever find out what the name of the movie is, I will let you know. But enough about my awesome day today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or anything that is related to it. If I did…I guess I must have lost it, cause I don't own it anymore.**

**Suggestions: Head on over to Kung Fu Panda Wikia for any information or images on the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearances. They remain unchanged in this story…unless I say something in the chapter.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, who reviewed my story.**

**_Wra1thRid3r_**

**_LandoftheFuture_**

**_Crytalix_**

**_monkeycyborgninja_**

**_animefreak728_**

**A couple things again before we start. First, a big thanks goes to Wra1thRid3r who does beta-reading for me. He does a really good job every chapter and I thank him for it. I also recommend that you check out his story, KFP: Unbound. It's a really good story and he deserves a review if you get the chance to.**

**Second, I would like to give a big shout out to LandoftheFuture, who reviewed every chapter of my story. It means a lot to me, so thank you very much. I also suggest you to check out his story Beauty and the Wolf 2: Love's True Spell, it's a very good story and it could use your reviews. If you get the chance, give him a shout out.**

**You put your left foot in, you put your left foot out. I put a chapter in, and you review it all about.**

* * *

><p>As if hearing her thoughts, a doe walked silently into the camp. She was a blonde doe that wore very little clothes that barely covered up her body, but was covered up by a black cloak. Attached to her side was a short sword with a curve on the end of it. "Finally, I have found you." She said, walking towards Song.<p>

"Who are you?" Song asked, grabbing her parasol and turning towards the doe. The other leopards grabbed their parasols as well and aimed them at the enemy. "And what do you want from us?"

The doe released a small chuckle. "I don't want anything from them." She said, turning her gaze towards Song. "The only one I want is you, Song…" She paused for a moment as another chuckle came from her. "Or perhaps I should call you by your true name…Ventus."

**One has been found but the others still remain hidden.**

* * *

><p><em>Friends will protect you from anything.<em>

_Friends will fight for you with everything they have._

_Friends will die for you, never giving up._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: One Awakens<strong>

No one in the entire camp made any movements at all. All eyes were on the doe that stood in front of them.

A light breeze passed them, lightly hitting against the trees and blowing some of the leaves across the ground as the leopards all had their eyes on the doe. She hadn't moved an inch, but she kept her attention on the single leopard in before her; her left hand gripped the sword on her side lightly.

"I don't who this Ventus person is," Song said, slowly moving back as the other leopards moved in front of her. "But what I do know, is that you are an intruder." All the leopards' parasols were now pointed at the doe, who didn't move a muscle. "And we do not take kindly to intruders."

The doe's eyes slowly moved back and forth across the group, studying each and every one of them, before finally settling back on Song. "Well that's too bad," She swiftly gripped her sword and tossed it right at Song. "Perhaps you could make an exception!"

The spotted leopard managed to move to the side as quickly as she could as the curved sword passed by her, hitting the pole behind her. _"How?" _Song thought, turning her neck to the side to see that her shoulder had a deep gash in it. Fresh blood dripped down her arm and fell onto the ground, creating a small puddle. _"I couldn't even see it fly past me. How was she able to throw it that fast?" _

She was about to raise her parasols in defense, when she felt her entire left arm become numb. _"What?" _Song felt the parasol slip through her fingers and fall to the ground, but she didn't make any move to grab it as the numbing sensation traveled all over her entire body before she fell to the ground. She wanted to scream out in pain, to ask for help, but all that came out was a small whimper. It felt like her entire body was being stabbed by hundreds of burning needles.

"It looks like my special medicine is working." The doe said before chuckling again. "Who would have thought that catching a dragon would be this easy…" She paused for a moment before continuing on. "Now all I have to do is capture you, and then I can search for the others."

The other leopards looked down at their leader, and then up to the sword that was still stuck in the pole. They all turned back to the doe, who still hadn't made an move at all.

There was a moment of silence before a shout came from the back of the group as all the leopards charged at the doe, their parasols aimed at her. "D…don…don't." Song whimpered as she watched the leopards charge at the doe.

"They never do learn." The doe mumbled as she moved her arm to the side, revealing the inside of her cloak was full of small needles as she charged at the leopards.

**Xx The Hall of Warriors xX**

Shugo stood in the middle of the room, his eyes closed as he took deep breaths. He could tell everyone's eyes were on him, but he paid little attention as he slowly pulled his legs apart before moving the left leg in an arc formation. He moved his arms apart as they swung across his body before rising above him. Just before he lowered them, a voice shouted out. "STOP!"

The teen's body became rigged as he opened his eyes to stare at the red panda in front of him. He didn't seem too pleased with the teen as he walked up to him. Before Shugo could ask anything, he felt something hard hit him in his left leg, sending a new wave of pain across his body. "Whatcha do that for?" He asked, rubbing his now swore leg. "I thought I was doing pretty good there for a second."

"Your footing is off." Shifu motioned to his right leg before pointing to his left arm. "And you raised your left arm too high at the last second. If you would have tried to do that in the middle of the fight the enemy would be able to hit your blind spots. You would have been killed." He swung the staff across the ground, knocking Shugo off his feet in the process as the teen feel to the ground. "Like so."

Shugo mumbled something along the lines off 'that's what you said last time' before he felt the staff stab him in his chest, knocking the air out of his body as a fit of coughs erupted from him. "Again!" Shifu said, moving back to his regular position. "And this time, try and get it right."

The teen grumbled as he slowly rose from the ground. "Yes Master." He mumbled, spreading his legs apart, before moving his left leg in an arc formation, smaller then the previous one. He moved his arms apart as they swung across his body before rising above him again. He paused for a moment, waiting to see if the Grand Master would say anything. When he didn't say anything, the teen continued on before finally stopping in the stance that looked similar to the 'Inner Peace' stance Po used in Kung Fu Panda 2 before starting it up again.

"_Incredible," _Shifu thought, watching the teen do the move again. _"It's only been a couple of hours since we started his training, and he's already perfected the Inner Peace stances…and in such a short period of time. His capability to learn is rivaling that of Po's...maybe even better." _He watched as Shugo did the stance again, smiling at the teen before something gold on the teen's left arm caught his eyes. _"What was that?" _The Grand Master wondered.

"How was that Master Shifu?" Shugo asked, noticing the Grand Master's attention was somewhere else at the time. "Master Shifu?" The teen called out again, but just like the first time. The red panda's attention was somewhere else.

"Master Shifu!" Po called out a little louder.

This seemed to bring the red panda out of his thoughts as he turned to look at Po. "What is it Po?" He asked.

Po pointed over to Shugo, who was looking at the aged master in wonder. "Shugo wants to know if he did the stance correctly." The Grand Master turned to look at the teen, who stood rooted on the spot, waiting for an answer as he noticed that The Furious Five were also waiting for an answer.

The red panda nodded his head lightly. "Ah yes." He mumbled. "That was very good, you're doing an excellent job…but I would like you to do it one more time." He paused for a moment as he saw the look Shugo was giving him. "And no smart remarks this time." The teen hung his head for a moment, before returning to the beginning of the stance. _"I'll catch it this time." _He said to himself, watching the teen perform the move again.

"_I wonder why Master Shifu wants me to do this move again." _The teen thought as he slowly spread his legs open. _"I've done this move fives times already…but for some reason, I don't feel any different than before." _His arms moved apart, swinging across his body before he rose again. _"Maybe it's because I haven't experienced some kind of terrible past like Po did…or maybe I'm just over thinking it." _He stopped his movements as he turned back to the Grand Master. "How was that?" He asked.

Shifu could only look shocked at the teen. Everyone watched as the Grand Master turned to face the Moon Pool as another uncomfortable silence filled the room again. Po was about to say something before he was swiftly cut off. "I would like everybody except for Shugo and Tigress to leave the room…" He waited a moment, noticing that no one had moved before continuing on. "RIGHT NOW!"

Everyone knew what that tone meant. Someone was defiantly in trouble and they didn't want to be that person. Before Master Shifu could say anything again, everyone, except for Shugo and Master Tigress were already out the front door and heading down the steps.

When Shifu knew that they were all gone, he turned back to face the two that were now standing in the middle of the room. They both looked at each other uneasily as the Grandmaster walked towards Shugo. "Remove your shirt." He simply said.

Shugo didn't say anything; he simply sighed as he removed the white shirt he had been given the day before.

Shifu only stared at the teen's chest, taking notice of the fresh white bandages that were covering it. "Please remove those as well." He waited as Shugo removed the bandages, revealing the wound he had received during his fight with the mysterious figure. He was amazed to see that the wound was almost completely healed. Only the middle, where the blade had entered was still a little red. _"He's healing much faster than I anticipated…this will work to our benefit." _

"Um, Master Shifu," Shugo called out, bringing the Grandmaster out of his thoughts again. "Why did I need to take my shirt off?" He asked.

"Because," The Grandmaster replied, pulling a silver scroll out of his robe. "There is something that I have been thinking about for a while and I wanted to make sure I was right. It was imperative that I know before we continue with your training."

The teen only nodded. "Okay, what do you want me to…" He was swiftly silenced as the red panda jumped in front of him and jabbed multiple points near his lungs with his staff, pinky, middle and ring finger as a gold wave rippled from each point. As Master Shifu landed on the ground, the teen's body fell to the ground in a lump. Shugo felt his heartbeat slow, darkness consuming the world around him.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress shouted, rushing over to Shugo's side. She carefully picked him up by his upper body, and checked his pulse as she noticed that his eyes were now lifeless. _"He's dead!" _The tiger master thought to herself as she turned to her Master. "What did you do to him?"

Before the aged master could say anything, they both felt a wave of pressure push against their bodies. It felt like an immense weight had been put on their bodies and was slowly sinking them towards the ground. "What was that?" Tigress mumbled, looking down at the teen's body to see that his gold, lifeless eyes were now fully awake and staring up at her.

"Master Tigress?" Shugo said, looking around the room. "Why am I on the ground?" He asked, before noticing that his body was extremely close to the tiger master as a blush quickly appeared on his face. He quickly got up and moved away from the tiger master, trying to get as much distance away from the orange tiger as he heard a chuckle come from Master Shifu.

"It would seem that I was right." He said, walking over to Shugo with his white shirt in his paw.

"What did you do to me Master Shifu?" Shugo asked, running his hands over his chest, trying to see if he could spot anything wrong with his body. "I was fine for a second and then it felt like a great pressure was released from my body."

"_So he was able to sense it as well…good." _Master Shifu thought to himself as he pulled the silver scroll from his robe again before opening it up in front of both of them. "I noticed earlier that your chi was being sealed by something, so I released it. That is all."

"Chi?" Shugo said, confused. "What's that?"

"I believe I can answer that." Tigress answered, stepping forward between the two. "Chi is a mysterious power that can be found in every living being in the world. In many ways, it is not that different from the normal five senses. Chi is the molding of physical and spiritual energy in our body to create a power that can pass a person's normal limit. It mostly lies dormant in all the world's beings since people fail to notice it or fail to awaken it."

Shugo only stared at the tiger master with a confused look as Master Shifu let out a small sigh. "In simpler terms, Chi is the ability to sense energy and overcome enemies." Tigress nodded as Shugo looked at the two.

"I don't think I understand it that much but I think I get the gist of it…but what I don't understand is, how were you able to awaken my chi?" He pointed to Tigress. "I thought Tigress said that it lies dormant in people since they can't awaken it. I know that the move you used was the nerve attack, but how did that release it…I thought it was supposed to block someone's chi."

"I can take care of this one." Master Shifu answered as he pointed to Shugo's chest where he had jabbed earlier. "Your chi has already been awakened for some time now. I do not know how, all I know is that it was just being sealed…"

"How?" Shugo interrupted.

Master Shifu was quite for a second, as he seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before he turned to look at Tigress. "The only assumption I can come up with is that a human's chi is normally sealed from the day they are born. When you arrived here, I believe that the seal became weak and your chi started to leak out from your body. That is the only assumption I could come up with for now…" He was silent for a moment before continuing on. "As for the move I just did, you were half right. That move is similar to the nerve attack, but while the nerve attack blocks someone's chi…this move releases the person's chi, awakening their true potential."

"But how did you know my chi was sealed?" The teen asked.

"When you were doing those movements earlier, I spotted some of your chi leaking out. It was only a hunch…but I guess I was right." He released a small chuckle. "Thank goodness, too. If your chi wasn't sealed, I might have just killed you there."

"Yah…funny." The teen mumbled as he chuckled a little to himself. _"So I could have just died right now. I don't know if I should be happy or extremely freaked out." _

Master Shifu slammed his cane on the ground, bringing the teen out of his thought as he and Tigress turned to look at him. "Now then, it's time to start the next part of your training."

Shugo giggled to himself as he jumped up and down. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, what do I get to start doing? Do I get to train on my defenses with Master Crane, or maybe I get to train my speed with Master Viper."

"Focus." Shifu called out, trying to get Shugo's attention.

"Or maybe I get to train on my weapon training with Master Monkey."

"Focus human." Shifu called out again, but still it didn't seem to get the teen's attention.

"Or maybe I get to…" Shugo started to go into FAN MODE again before the sound of Shifu's staff slamming on the ground again cut him off. "Sorry." The teen mumbled, instantly finding the floor more exciting.

"As I was saying," Shifu said, handing the silver scroll to Tigress. "You will leave tomorrow morning to start your training with Master Po and Master Tigress on your chi control."

The look on Shugo's face was like a child that had asked for a PS3 for Christmas…only to get socks and underwear instead. "But…but…but." He tried to say something, but all that came out was the same word over and over again. "But…but…but…why do we have to leave. Can't we just stay here and train."

"Master Tigress thinks it would be best if you train in an unknown location." He simply said, walking over to the Moon Pool. "It opens one's mind, and makes it easier to train. Besides, it seemed to work for Po when I trained him, so it should work for you." He paused for a moment to look at the still shocked teen. "Also, we don't need you to freak out every time you see something that amazes you…we already have one person that does that already." This earned a sideways look from Master Tigress as Shugo simply hung his head in defeat. "You will leave tomorrow morning with Master Tigress and Master Po to start your training."

"_Greattttt…just what I need, a whole week of training with Master Tigress, the hardcore warrior. I'm probably going to end up with a beaten, bloody body by tomorrow afternoon if I'm lucky." _The teen thought to himself as he headed out the main door with the tiger master staying behind. _"I guess its not all that bad, maybe Po will be nicer on me than Tigress is."_

Tigress watched the human close the door behind him before turning to the red panda behind her. "I'm guessing you sensed that as well?" He asked.

She nodded. "But master, how can he possess so much chi in his body. I've trained to control my chi since I was a child, and yet there's so much in his body that it's actually leaking from him. It felt like I was being crushed by a huge weight when the seal was removed."

The aged master only nodded. "I felt it too, Tigress. I don't think I've ever felt a chi that powerful. At least, not since the first time I met Master Oogway, and even then, it was no where near as powerful as Shugo's." He looked down at the pool in front of him. His reflection seemed to stare back at him as he turned back to look at Master Tigress. "If he is to become the hero that he is, he'll have to learn to control it first."

Master Tigress nodded before heading the same way Shugo left. Shifu watched her leave before turning back to look at the pool in front of him. _"I only hope that this feeling I'm having isn't a bad one."_

**Xx With Shugo xX**

"_Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe she'll not be hard on me and maybe she'll let me rest when I get tired, and maybe…maybe…oh who am I kidding, this is Master Tigress were talking about. I'll be lucky to get a snack break…five days from now." _Shugo was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that he was already in the student barracks, until he bumped into the wall. He silently cursed the wall as he made his way past Po's, Viper's, Mantis's, Monkey's and Crane's room, before he finally came to the guest room he was using. He quickly walked in, shutting the door behind him before laying down on the bed.

"_This will probably be the last good night sleep I'm going to get before my training starts." _He thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling above him for a little before his eyelids started to become heavy. The last thought he had was if he was going to survive this week, before fatigue sent him to sleep.

**Xx The Ladies of The Shade Camp xX**

"And another one bites the dust." The doe said to herself as she snapped another leopard's neck, letting her body fall next to the dozens of other lifeless leopards on the ground. "So, who's next?" She asked, looking at the three remaining leopards standing in front of her.

"_They're all dead."_ Song thought to herself as she stared on in horror at the doe in front of her. The numbing pain had died down, but it was still impossible to move without it flaring up again._ "This is impossible…there's no way we can win" _She turned to the three leopards in front of her. The one on the left was covered in bruises and cuts that were bleeding a little, while the two twins were in a little better condition then the other. "You guys have to leave!"

The one leopard to the left turned back to look at the leader. A shocked look on her face. "But Mistress Song, we cannot leave you. If we do, she will…" She didn't manage to finish as a hand covered in blood entered her chest and pulled out what looked like a bone.

"Wie!" Song shouted out. She turned to look at the remaining two leopards that were left. Both of their faces were covered in tears as they slowly backed away from the doe. A dark chuckle emerged from her throat as she licked the bloody bone lightly, before throwing the dead leopard's body with the others. "Xue, Hie you two need to leave!"

"But Mistress Song." One of them managed to say.

"NOW!" Song shouted.

The two looked at each other before breaking into a run as they both headed to the front door. They were about to reach the gate when the doe appeared in front of them. "Where do you think you two are going?" She asked as she delivered a swift kick to the one leopard know as Xue's neck. There was a sickening crunch as the leopard was thrown against a tent, which collapsed on her.

"Xue!" The twin shouted at her sister.

"Your turn." The doe smiled before grabbing the other leopard by the neck. "Let's see if you can last longer, hmmm?" The leopard tried to kick and slash at the doe, but she was too far away to reach the doe. She only laughed as she watched as the leopard's life slowly faded from her eyes.

"_This can't be happening!" _Song's mind screamed to herself as she watched the doe choke the life out of Hie's body. _"I have to help her, I have to." _She tried to move her body, but all that accomplished was a sharp pain exploding from her body. "I have to save her!"

"_**I can help you." **_A voice from nowhere said.

"Who are you?" Song asked out loud as she looked around the camp, trying to find the source of the voice. She didn't know where it was coming from, but it sounded like it was coming from deep within her.

"_**It doesn't matter who I am," **_The voice replied. It sounded male, but it also sounded old and wise. _**"All that matters is that I am a friend, and I can help you save your friend's life…if you want me to, that is." **_

"Yes!" Song shouted. She turned to see that Hie's life was almost gone and it wouldn't be that much longer until she was dead. "Please, help me."

"_**Than say my name." **_The voice said. _**"You already know it. All you have to do is say my name, and I will be able to help you." **_

Song looked at the dead bodies of her comrades on the ground before stopping at Xue's body. It was hard to tell if the twin leopard was still alive or not, but she could see that Hie's life was almost gone and her body had almost stopped moving. She looked back at her friends' bodies again before turning back to look at the doe. "Please help me…VENTUS!" She shouted as a bright green light covered her entire body.

"_This girl is good as dead." _The doe thought to herself as she watched the leopard squirm once more. She was about to snap the leopard's neck when something flew past her and sliced right through her arm. She dropped the leopard, and clutched what was left of her hand. "What the hell was that!" She shouted, clutching her bleeding stump. Before she could do anything, a sharp punch connected with her face, sending her flying across the field before hitting one of the tents.

"Get up you miserable creature." Song said, walking to the tent as the doe stepped out of it. She pointed her left hand, which was now covered in green scales and claws. The wound on her shoulder started to smoke and heal as light green scales sprouted from her arms and legs. Her teeth became sharper and her pupils became ellipses as she stared down at the doe in front of her. "I'm going to show you what happens when you hurt the ones I care about."

* * *

><p><strong>Song's true power has finally awakened when she needed it the most. But will it be enough to finish the one who hurt her friends <strong>

**(End of Chapter 7)**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 7. I worked really hard on it and missed three days of sleep to make sure it was perfect… and yet, again this chapter didn't feel right for some reason. Maybe I'm just overlooking it again, like my girlfriend said. Who really knows. All I know is that next chapter is going to be AM-AZ-ING…that's all I can say.<strong>

**Again, thanks to Wra1thRid3r for being my beta-reader. I owe you one man.**

**Reviews would be nice, and if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a PM**

**Until then, enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next one.**


	8. Nightmares and an Unexpected Visitor

**Hey guys, what's going on my fellow homesickles…God I need some help. But enough about me, let's get this chapter underway.**

**Disclaimer: do not own Kung Fu Panda, or anything that is related to it.**

**Suggestions: Head on over to Kung Fu Panda Wikia for any information or images on the main cast if you'd like to see pictures of their appearances. They remain unchanged n this story…unless I say something in the chapter.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, who reviewed my story.**

_**monkeycyborgninja**_

_**RedHeadsRock1010**_

**A big thanks to Wra1thRid3r who does beta-reading for me. I also recommend that you check out his story, KFP: Unbound. It's a really good story and he deserves a review if you get the chance to.**

**Here you guys go, the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Song looked at the dead bodies of her comrades on the ground before stopping at Xue's body. It was hard to tell if the twin leopard was still alive or not, but she could see that Hie's life was almost gone and her body had almost stopped moving. She looked back at her friends' bodies again before turning back to look at the doe. "Please help me…VENTUS!" She shouted as a bright green light covered her entire body.<p>

"_This girl is as good as dead." _The doe thought to herself as she watched the leopard squirm once more. She was about to snap the leopard's neck when something flew past her and sliced right through her arm. She dropped the leopard, and clutched what was left of her hand. "What the hell was that!" She shouted, clutching her bleeding stump. Before she could do anything, a sharp punch connected with her face, sending her flying across the field before hitting one of the tents.

"Get up you miserable creature!" Song said, walking to the tent as the doe stepped out of it. She pointed her left hand, which was now covered in green scales and claws. The wound on her shoulder started to smoke and heal as light green scales sprouted from her arms and legs. Her teeth became sharper and her pupils became ellipses as she stared down at the doe in front of her. "I'm going to show you what happens when you hurt the ones I care about."

**The Dragon of Wind has finally awakened.**

* * *

><p><em>Power is something everyone wants<em>

_But if we don't learn to use it responsibly and show respect with it_

_That power will leave us as fast as we had earned it_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Nightmares And An Unexpected Visitor<strong>

She was running as fast as she could, trying to reach him in time.

She watched as he fell onto the conveyer belt below him, trying to grab onto to something to slow him down. The evil peacock watching him squirm from above, a sadistic smile on his face.

She wasn't going to make it in time at this speed. She needed to move faster if she was going to reach him. She climbed the ladder, jumping the last few feet, looking to her left to make sure he was still safe as she continued to run forward.

Some wolves jumped down from above her, their swords ready in their hands, trying to slow her down.

"We got them, GO!" She heard Mantis shout behind her, but she paid little attention to the green bug. She only gave him a quick nod as she jumped over two wolves, twirling onto the plank above her. Two wolves were waiting for her at the top, but she was ready for them. A split kick to the face, and they were both out cold.

She was about to run to him when a big gorilla jumped down in front of her, releasing a loud growl as he looked down at her. _"MOVE!" _Her mind shouted, but all that came out was a small growl as the gorilla punched where she was a second ago. She moved to the side, dodging the punch and delivering her own punch and a kick to his face, knocking him out cold.

"Looking for me!" She heard Po say. Her eyes tried to spot him, but she couldn't see any signs of the black and white panda. For a brief moment, she feared he was gone, but that was proven wrong as she saw him rise from the gear. "Uh, I said that too soon didn't I?" He joked before rushing at the peacock, a wok in his hand.

She watched as the peacock threw sharp feathers at him, which were blocked by the wok in his hands. "PO!" She shouted, dodging some punches thrown by the gorilla. She watched as the peacock jumped above Po before three or four wolves jumped him from behind.

A wolf rushed at her blind spot, hoping to strike a vital organ with his weapon, but she was able to kick his chest, sending him shooting towards the wolves on top of Po, knocking them off. As soon as he noticed they were off, he quickly got up and jumped onto a chain that pulled him up towards the peacock,

"Po, get away from him!" She tried to run towards him but a gorilla grabbed her from behind, putting her into a hold as more wolves grabbed onto her.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." He simply said, throwing a tuning fork into the air above him, hitting it with the wok as it came back down to him. The fork hit its mark, nailing Shen between his neck and sticking him to the wall behind him. "No more running, Shen!" He growled, twirling the wok in his hands.

"So it seems." The peacock replied, pulling the fork off his neck with his claw.

"Answers!"

She tried to reach him, but no matter how many wolves and gorillas she knocked down, more would just keep coming.

"You want to know so badly?" He asked, breathing heavily and rubbing his neck. "You think knowing will heal you? Fill some crater in your soul?" She could see that the look in Po's eyes, the once happy go lucky look he always had was slowly starting to disappear. "Well here's your answer. Your parents never loved you."

"_Don't listen to him Po!" _Her mind started to scream. _"Whatever he's saying to you it's a lie. He's trying to get into your head. Don't listen to him!" _

"But here, let me heal you!" The peacock jumped behind him, revealing a gigantic cannon behind him. She heard Po gasp as talons ignited the fuse.

After she took out the last wolf hold her down, she ran towards him, faster then she had ever run in her life…but it was too late. Time seemed to slow as the cannon ball shot out of the cannon, heading straight towards Po. "NO!" She shouted, reaching her arms out to try and grab him. She felt his arm graze hers for a split second before he was launched out of the factory and into the darkness.

Suddenly, she felt completely empty inside. Like someone had stabbed her through the heart multiple times. She could only stare at the hole that Po had made.

"Such a pity." Someone behind her said. She looked around and saw Shen. He was only a few feet away from her, and following closely behind him were about five wolves and gorillas. Shen walked past her towards the wall where the hole was. "I was actually hoping he'd survive that." His wings dragged across the charred wood. "I was going to torture him in front of you all."

She released a small growl, but it was all she could do. Her arms felt very weak, her legs felt like noodles and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"Don't worry though," He walked closer to her till his feathers were lifting her face up to look at him. A sadistic grin was on his face. "At least I have you and your friends to play with."

She heard some shuffling and shouting coming from behind her as she noticed that her fellow warriors were captured. Mantis was stuck in another box, this one smaller then the other one, Viper was wrapped up in some weird formation that looked like a balloon animal, Monkey was chained to Crane, who's left wing looked like it was broken again.

"Tigress!" Monkey shouted at her. She turned to look at him, but didn't make any signs that she saw him and turned to look back at the hole in the wall.

"Why aren't you fighting Tigress?" Mantis shouted from his cage, but was quickly silenced as the wolf holding his cage shook it a couple of times.

"Because she has lost the will to fight." The peacock replied, noticing the shocked looks on her teammates faces. He lifted Tigress face up and brought her closer to his. "This is what happens when someone loses the person they love more than life itself." He whispered into her ears.

He removed his wing from her chin, letting her head fall down as he let his words sink into her. He smiled to himself as he turned to look at the gorilla to his right. "You!" He pointed at the gorilla who seemed to cower in fear of his boss.

"Yes sir." The gorilla replied.

"Grab the tiger and chain her up with her friends and then take them to my ship…it's time we finally end this little game." The peacock turned around and started heading towards a door as the gorilla walked up to Tigress. He seemed a little resistant to touch her, but when he went to grab her arm and she didn't respond, he quickly picked her up and dragged her out the room. She didn't fight back, she didn't growl, she didn't do anything. She just allowed herself to be pulled across the room, her eyes remaining fixated on the hole.

**Xx Tigress's Room xX**

Tigress shot straight out of her bed, her breath coming out in loud gasps. She could tell that she was drenched in sweat, but it didn't matter to her at the moment.

"The same dream again." She mumbled to herself. She looked around the room a few times as her breath started to slow down. She was about to return to bed when she noticed something she hadn't before…her cheeks were wet.

Was she crying? No, that was impossible. She was the hardcore master, the one who lead the Furious Five. The one who spent twenty years punching iron trees so she could no longer feel "anything". So why was she crying right now.

She looked across the room to her door, trying to see threw the paper to the door across the hallway where she knew the panda slept. The peacock's words still played over in her head as she looked at her door. _"This is what happens when someone loses the person they love more than life itself."_

She shook her head, in hopes that it would shut the peacock up, but it was no use, the words still remained. Being as quiet as she could, so as to not wake the black wolf next to her, she quietly tipped-toed to her door.

"_He's right across from me. He's right across from me. He's right across from me." _Her mind kept saying the same phrase over and over again, but she didn't listen. She needed to make sure she was right.

As soon as her door slid open, she quietly slipped through it before closing it behind her. _"I'm just going to check, then I'll go back to sleep." _She told herself as she walked to the door across from her. As soon as her paw touched the door, she quickly slid it open as quietly as she could, her eyes adjusting to the dark room.

As soon as her eyes spotted him, lying in the bed, with his blanket half on him, she let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in. _"See, he's fine. He's not dead. He's sleeping in the bed right in front of me." _She thought to herself, slowly walking into his room.

As soon as she stepped into the room, a small smile appeared on her face. The room was littered with tons of Kung Fu memorabilia. The walls were covered in posters that each showed Masters of Kung Fu, with the two newest ones of Master Croc and Ox nearest to her. On the ground were a couple of the action figures that she had seen Po play with.

She was about to take a step forward when her foot brushed against something. Curious, she looked down to see that her foot had touched a small Tigress doll, which was lying next to a doll of Po. Smiling, she picked the two action figures up and placed them on Po's desk, next to the Dragon Scroll, before she turned to walk towards Po.

Just before she reached him, she suddenly stopped, her amber eyes looking down at him as he scratched his stomach. A smile formed on her face as she slowly bent down till her face was almost touching his. Just before her lips could touch his forehead though, she slowly pulled back, the smile on her face now gone. _"No, I don't need anything like this happening to me." _She thought to herself._ "A warrior must be strong. Relationships mess up your chi and are for couples and regular people not for…hardcore warriors like myself." _

She slowly backed away from the panda, her left paw on her chest. It felt like something was squeezing her heart, but she ignored it as she slowly opened the door behind her. As soon as she was in the hallway again, she closed the door behind her, before walking back towards her room. "I'll see you tomorrow…Po" She mumbled to herself, a small frown on her face.

**Xx Viper's Room (A Couple Hours Later) xX**

"Are you sure about this Master Viper?" Shugo asked, watching the green snake work on his hair. "Do I really need a hair cut?"

The snake master ignored him for a moment, cutting a few more strands of his hair off. Viper had came into his room about an hour ago as he finished packing, and suggested that he might need to get a hair cut before he left for his week long training. Not wanting to get on the snakes bad side, he agreed with the idea, and so here he was.

"I think you'll look good with a new hair cut Shugo." Viper replied, cutting one of his bangs off. "Besides, I cut the others' hair all the time, so I thought I'd give you a hair cut as well."

"I never really took you for the type that liked to cut hair." Shugo said.

"And why is that?" The green snake asked.

"Well you know…" He mumbled, avoiding the gaze of the snake. "Cause you don't have arms."

Viper looked at him confused for a moment before Shugo heard her chuckling behind him. "Trust me Shugo, I know what I'm doing…I cut everyone's hair after all."

The teen paused for a moment, a thought entering his brain. "Wait…does that mean that Tigress gets a hair cut as well."

The snake gave him a look that said 'duh' before returning to her work. "Of course she does. If I didn't give her a hair cut every once and a while, she would probably end up looking like a big ball of fur.

Shugo chuckled to himself at the image of a giant puffy Master Tigress. Even Viper giggled a little. "So why do I need a hair cut anyways?" The teen asked, "My hair's not that messy."

"True," Viper replied, cutting a few more strands of hair. "But they say that the first thing most girls judge a boy on, is how his hair looks."

This caught the teen off guard for a moment as he turned back to look at the snake master. "Why would I care what a girl thinks of me…it's not like I have a girlfriend or anything?" He mumbled the last part to himself.

"So you're saying you don't care what Sakiya thinks about you?"

This unfortunately caused the teen to turn around too fast and lose his other bang. "Wh…what are…you tal…talking about!" The teen stammered, his face a bright red color. "We're just friends, nothing else."

"Just friends?" The snake asked, smiling at the teen's look.

"Yah," Shugo mumbled, his fingers going over the four claw marks on his face. They had almost healed by now, and were just four pink marks on his cheek. "We're just…friends."

Viper noticed his look and quickly returned her attention to the teen's hair. "And…done!" The snake said, cutting the last strand of hair. She quickly slithered over to the desk in her room and grabbed the small mirror she used to check her flowers every morning. "Well," She asked, holding the mirror up for the teen. "What do you think?"

To say Shugo was surprised was an understatement. He had expected Viper to give him something along the lines of Tigress or Po but was surprised to see that she had turned his old hairdo into something better.

Viper had removed his two bangs and made his hair spikier (although he's wasn't sure how) she had also made the right, front side of his hair stick upwards, giving him a windswept look as she left some strands sticking down. He also noticed that the back of his hair was smoother and flaky. "This is amazing Master Viper, thank you very much." He gave the snake a small bow.

"Oh it's no trouble at all." Viper said, using her tail to shoo away the compliment. "And I told you to call me Viper. Master Viper makes me seem like an old lady."

"Right, right." Shugo mumbled, rubbing the back of his hair in embarrassment before another thought entered his mind. "Viper?" Said snake turned to look at him. "Do you think I have what it takes to be a hero like Po?" He noticed the look Viper was giving him, but continued on. "I mean, I know It's my destiny and I'm supposed to do all these things, like save the world and that, but what if I can't do it. I mean look at Po. He managed to defeat Tai Lung and Shen single handedly. Not to mention he almost died when he faced Shen and I'm supposed to do the same thing as him…"

Viper saw his hands start to tremble and she wasn't sure, but she thought she could see tears coming from his eyes.

"I mean, it's a big thing to ask a teenager to do…save the whole world. I couldn't even save Sakiya's parents and now she hates me. How am I supposed to save an entire world when I couldn't even save two people."

Suddenly he felt something touching his shoulder. He looked up to see that Viper was looking right at him, a look of hurt was clearly on her face. "Shugo," She said in that kind of tone a mother would use. "I don't want you to ever think for a moment that you are alone. Master Shifu, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Tigress, Po even Sakiya, we are all here for you. As long as you stay with us, you will never be alone. Do you understand?"

The teen only nodded as Viper's face had returned to her smile. "Great!" She exclaimed, packing up the rest of her things and handing Shugo his backpack. "Let's go, the others are probably waiting for us right now." As the two walked out of the room.

**Xx Outside The Jade Palace xX**

"Where is he?" Tigress said agitated, tapping her foot against the floor. "I told him we were leaving as early as we could, and that he was supposed to be packed to go. He's not even here."

"Tigress." A voice said, followed by a black and white paw grabbing her shoulder. She turned around and saw that the paw belonged to Po. "Relax, I'm sure he's just running a little late…See? There he is." Po pointed behind her where they could see two small figures running across the field.

As they got closer, Tigress could see that they were indeed a snake and a human teenager. "Finally." She muttered, watching the teen run up to her.

"Sorry I'm late had to get a hair cut." The teen said between pants. Viper gave an apologetic look but Tigress ignored it as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a small, black box before handing it to the blonde teen.

"What's this?" The teen asked, looking over the small box in his hand.

"It's a gift from us to you." Po smiled as Shugo opened the box up, a huge smile appearing on the teens face as he pulled the new clothes out of their package. To him, it looked like the basic clothes Tigress normally wore with the only difference being that instead of Tigress's red vest with gold vine patterns and black trim. His was a dark blue vest with a gold dragon pattern and gray trim. He also had black silk pants like Tigress. There also seemed to be two white arm warmers covered in metal at the bottom of the box, but Shugo didn't pay any attention to them.

"You can put them on when we reach our location, okay?" Tigress said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "For now we need to cross the Yung Gian river before nightfall if we are to…" Suddenly she stopped what she was saying as her face turned to a look of shock. The others looked at her, confused for a moment before their eyes spotted what the tiger master saw.

Standing in the middle of the doorway were two figures that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. The biggest one was a large gorilla that wore heavy armor that covered most of his body. A white cloth was wrapped around his face, covering up both of his eyes, and both of his hands had large metal balls covering them. Leaning next to him was a large metal cross that seemed to be covered by a brown cloth.

The second figure, which was smaller than the other, was covered in a black cloak that covered most of its body. But from what Tigress could make out, the figure was obviously female. "What do you want?" Tigress asked, pushing Shugo behind her. She didn't know why, but for some reason she knew she had to protect the teen.

The cloaked figure only giggled to herself as she lifted her hand up and pointed to the teen behind Tigress. "I have not come here to start anything, I only wish to speak to the boy. I want to make him an offer he can't refuse. That is all."

"And if we don't accept." The tiger master growled, her claws coming out of her fingertips, ready to strike the opponent down in front of her.

The cloaked figure only looked at Tigress for a moment before turning her head towards the gorilla next to her. "I thought you might say something like that…luckily I have came prepared. Show them our surprise Giut." She mumbled. The gorilla, now know as Giut, looked at her for a moment before nodding as he removed the cloth from the cross.

Nailed to the cross by her hands and feet, was a badly beaten and blood covered clouded leopard that seemed to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Blood seeped down from her arms and legs as a small groan came from the leopards lips. "I'd like to introduce you to Ventus, The Dragon of Wind, and the fifth dragon that I have captured."

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragon of Wind has been captured? And what's this about five others captured?<strong>

**(End of Chapter 8)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 sealed and delivered for your viewing pleasure. I know I took a long time bringing this out and all I can say for that is…sorry. I will try and get them out quicker but remember, no promises.<strong>

**Again, thanks to Wra1thRid3r for being my beta-reader.**

**Reviews would be nice, and if you have any ideas, feel free to send me a PM.**


End file.
